


Blind Love

by Elrika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Blind Harry, Creatures, Good Twin, Graphic, Homeless Harry, M/M, Mute Harry, Prostitute, Rape, Slash, Underage - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrika/pseuds/Elrika
Summary: [TRADUCTION]Dumbledore déclare Harry cracmol et il est donc envoyé vivre avec sa tante et son oncle. Qu'est-ce que tout le monde fera quand ils découvriront qu'Harry est le véritable enfant de la prophétie ? Dans quel état l'Ordre trouvera Harry lorsque qu'ils le localiseront finalement ?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blind Love (Rewrite)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312529) by [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene). 



> Bonne lecture !

[Chapitre 1]

Voldemort ricana face au pitoyable sorcier pleurnichant et recroqueviller pathétiquement à ses pieds. Les cheveux roux du garçon étaient plaqués sur son front alors que la sueur et les larmes coulaient sur son visage, ses yeux grands et ses pupilles dilatées par la peur. Gloussant follement, il arracha ses yeux du jeune sorcier tremblant et regarda le sorcier plus âgé qui pointait sa baguette vers lui.

« Vous prétendez être le Plus Grand Sorcier de ce Siècle, Dumbledore ? » Cracha Voldemort avec dégoût. « Pourtant, dans toute votre sagesse et votre grandeur, avez proclamé cet enfant faible, ce sorcier inférieur à la moyenne, comme celui prophétisé ? »

Baguette fermement en main, Dumbledore regarda son ancien élève, les sourcils froncés avec confusion. « De quoi parles-tu, Tom ? Liam Potter est l'enfant prophétisé, l'élu, il t'a vaincu alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. » Il devait admettre qu'il était un peu déçu que Tom ait pu battre Liam si facilement. Le garçon n'avait peut-être que quinze ans, mais il était l'élu, il aurait dû tenir plus longtemps face à Voldemort, ou du moins, il aurait pu blesser le plus vieux sorcier. Aucun de ses sorts n'avait frappé le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort jeta sa tête en arrière, riant haut et fort. « Ça ! » S'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le garçon recroquevillé. « Ce n'est pas ce morveux qui a réussi à me vaincre il y a quatorze ans. » 

« Bien sûr que si. » Corrigea Dumbledore. « C'est Liam Potter. » 

Secouant la tête, Voldemort s'écria, « Crucio ! » Il voulait fermer les yeux et savourer les cris de douleur du garçon alors qu'il se débattait et convulsait à ses pieds, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas quitter Dumbledore des yeux. « Il y avait deux garçons cette nuit-là, des jumeaux, et celui-ci s'est caché derrière son petit frère en pleurant. C'est l'enfant aux cheveux corbeau qui m'a vaincu, qui m'a arraché de mon corps. Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur ce garçon, j'ai su que c'était lui. Jamais auparavant je n'avais senti autant de pouvoir chez quelqu'un, et il n'était rien d'autre qu'un bébé qui tétait encore les seins de sa mère. Mon premier instinct a été de prendre l'enfant, de l'éduquer et peut-être d'en faire mon héritier, mais j'étais aveuglé par la prophétie. Je ne voulais pas détruire quelqu'un avec tant de potentiel, tant de magie, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. » 

Dumbledore fit un pas en arrière, secouant la tête. Voldemort avait tort, il essayait de le piéger, il n'y avait aucune chance que le petit Harry Potter soit l'élu. Il avait personnellement scanné les deux garçons après l'attaque à Gordic's Hallow et Harry n'avait pas de magie. « Tu as tort, Tom, Harry Potter est né cracmol. » 

« Un cracmol ! » Se moqua Voldemort. « Il n'était peut-être qu'un bébé en couche à l'époque, mais Harry Potter était déjà plus puissant que vous. » 

« Non, j'ai testé les garçons moi-même cette nuit-là, Harry n'avait pas la moindre magie. » 

Voldemort n'arrivait pas à croire la stupidité du vieux sorcier, comment avait-il pu faire une erreur aussi négligente ? « Honnêtement, vieil homme, n'avez-vous pas envisagé la possibilité que le noyau magique de l'enfant ait été épuisé en m'ayant vaincu ? Ce bébé m'a vaincu sans mot et sans baguette, moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » 

Pâlissant, la baguette de Dumbledore commença à trembler dans sa main. Il sentit le sang dans ses veines se glacer en repensant à cette nuit-là, il y avait presque quatorze ans. Comment avait-il pu ne pas envisager la possibilité que le noyau magique du jeune Harry ait pu être épuisé ? Il n'avait jamais testé les jumeaux avant cette nuit d'Halloween, mais Harry n'avait montré la moindre goutte de magie dans son jeune corps, tandis que Liam avait montré une magie au-dessus de la moyenne pour son âge. Il avait même interrogé James et Lily au sujet d'Harry et ils l'avaient tous les deux informé qu'Harry n'avait montré aucun signe de magie accidentelle, contrairement à Liam qui avait fait flotter ses jouets dans la chambre pendant des mois. Il était rare qu'un jeune sorcier ne montre aucun signe de magie avant le premier anniversaire, et Harry avait quinze mois au moment de l'attaque.

Le visage Voldemort, semblable à celui d'un serpent, s'illumina de joie, ses yeux rouges luisants presque. « Se pourrait-il que le grand Albus Dumbledore, le vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres Grindelwald, ait fait une erreur ? Vous, le tout-puissant, avez déclaré le mauvais jumeau, sauveur du monde sorcier, et avez banni le vrai sauveur, l'élu, dans le monde moldu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Albus, je trouverai cet enfant et lui expliquerai pourquoi ses parents l'ont jeté comme une ordure non désirée. J'entraînerai alors le vrai sauveur du monde sorcier à devenir mon plus grand et plus puissant Mangemort. Tout ce pouvoir sera à ma disposition et le garçon me sera loyal parce que vous et sa famille lui avez tourné le dos. La vengeance est une merveilleuse motivation, n'est-ce pas, Albus ? » 

Dumbledore se sentit engourdi, il ne fit même pas attention aux membres de l'Ordre qui avaient commencé à apparaître. Malheureusement, James et Lily avaient entendu Tom et avaient l'air tout aussi pâles et malades que lui.

Voldemort fixa ses yeux rouges sur James et Lily. « Vous avez élevé un sorcier pathétique. » D'un mouvement sec de sa baguette, il envoya l'adolescent pleurant s'envoler contre un mur de pierre. Il avait été si facile d'attirer le garçon dans un bâtiment abandonné pour qu'il puisse lui voler une partie de son sang. Liam Potter ne valait peut-être rien, mais son sang allait l'aider à retrouver son jumeau. 

« Liam ! » Cria Lily Potter en se précipitant aux côtés de son fils, pleurant alors qu'elle s'agenouillait à côté de lui. Son précieux fils ne bougeait pas, il était d'une pâleur épouvantable et saignait de la bouche et du nez. Tendant une main tremblante, elle vérifia son pouls, soupirant de soulagement quand elle le sentit battre fort sous son doigt. Liam était blessé, mais il était encore en vie et respirait. 

« Pathétique ! » Cracha Voldemort. « Vous câlinez et dorlotez cet enfant sans pouvoir, mais avez jeté son jumeau incroyablement puissant. Vous êtes non seulement une dégoûtante sang de bourbe, mais vous êtes aussi une mère épouvantable. » 

Regardant autour de lui, Voldemort observa tous les membres de l'Ordre qui regardaient et écoutaient avec incrédulité. « Pendant quatorze ans, vous avez tous adoré et glorifié le mauvais jumeau Potter. Liam Potter n'est pas, et n'a jamais été, l'enfant prophétisé. Liam Potter ne m'a pas vaincu il y a quatorze ans, ce soir d'Halloween. Cet enfant pathétique n'a même pas la moitié du pouvoir qu'avait son jumeau à l'âge de quinze mois. Vous avez non seulement tourné le dos au véritable élu, mais l'avez aussi banni dans le monde moldu et effacé son existence de vos esprits. Vous paierez tous pour votre ignorance et votre foi aveugle en un vieux sorcier manipulateur. » Cela dit, il disparut de la pièce. 

XXX

Toujours pâles et tremblants, James et Lily prirent place à la grande table de la cuisine de Grimmauld Place, chez Sirius Black, et qui était le siège de l'Ordre du Phénix. Après les événements de plus tôt dans la soirée, ils étaient secoués et épuisés, mais Dumbledore avait convoqué une réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre.

La table était remplie de sorciers et sorcières fidèles attendant silencieusement l'arrivée de leur leader. Avec James et Lily Potter se trouvaient les meilleurs amis de James, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, ainsi que Molly et Arthur Weasley, et leurs fils aînés Bill et Charlie Weasley. Assis à la table se trouvaient également Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alice et Frank Londubat, Dedalus Diggle, Aberforth Dumbledore, Hagrid et Sturgis Podmore. Il y avait d'autre membres de l'Ordre, mais c'étaient les plus fidèles et les plus dignes de confiance de Dumbledore.

Remus Lupin s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge. « Lily, comment va Liam ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix pleine d'inquiétude. Liam était son louveteau, il l'aimait comme s'il était le sien. 

Regardant son ami de longue date, Lily frotta ses yeux fatigués et injectés de sang. « Liam va aussi bien qu'on peut s'y attendre après un duel et une défaite contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Poppy a dû réparer un bras et trois côtes cassés et il souffre d'une commotion cérébrale et d'effets secondaires de plusieurs crucios, mais il va s'en sortir. Il était vraiment secoué et effrayé, alors Poppy a dû lui donner une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve pour l'aider à se calmer. » 

James tendit un mouchoir à sa femme en pleurs pour qu'elle se mouche. « Tu connais mon fils, Moony, c'est un battant. » 

Dumbledore arriva dans la cuisine, fatigué et faisant vraiment son âge. S'asseyant, il regarda ses amis, collègues et membres de l'Ordre en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il se souciait profondément d'eux et les considérait comme sa famille. Il connaissait la plupart des membres réunis depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard à l'âge de onze ans.

« Est-ce vrai, Albus ? » Demanda James, brisant le lourd silence de la pièce. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à sortir les mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa tête. Il n'avait cessé de repasser cette nuit d'Halloween dans sa tête en essayant de déterminer si ce que Voldemort avait dit de ses fils était vrai. Jusqu'à cette nuit fatidique, sa vie avait été presque parfaite. En dehors du fait qu'ils se cachaient, il vivait un rêve. Il avait une femme parfaite et des jumeaux parfaits, la seule ombre sur sa vie parfaite avait été la prophétie, la guerre et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort.

Dumbledore baissa la tête et s'installa correctement sur la chaise à la tête de la table. « J'aimerais te donner une réponse, James, mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Voldemort peut bien être le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'est généralement pas du genre à mentir. Le fait qu'il ait attiré Liam juste pour obtenir son sang, me fait croire qu'il a dit la vérité. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai jamais pris en considération le fait que le noyau d'Harry ait pu être épuisé en se protégeant, lui ainsi que Liam, du sort mortel et en vainquant Voldemort. Hélas, cela fait sens. » 

« Je suis confus. » Dit Charlie Weasley en regardant James. « Je ne savais pas que Liam avait un jumeau. » Charlie Weasley était le second fils de Molly et Arthur, il avait une taille respectable d'1m80, était extrêmement musclé, et avait des yeux bleus, des cheveux roux et des tâches de rousseur, qui étaient les caractéristiques des Weasley. Charlie travaillait comme dragonnier en Roumanie et, en tant que tel, avait d'énormes callosités sur les mains et un beau, mais dur, visage battu par le climat. 

« Peu de gens savent que Lily portait des jumeaux. » Expliqua Sirius avec tristesse. « Harry était l'aîné de la paire, mais aussi le plus petit et silencieux. Liam est né avec un poids de 3 kg et mesurait 50,8 cm, tandis que le petit Harry ne pesait que 1,9 kg et ne mesurait que 45 de long. Liam est né en criant du haut de ses poumons, tandis qu'Harry n'a presque pas fait un bruit. Ils étaient complètement opposés, même au niveau de l'apparence. Harry ressemblait beaucoup à James, mais avec les yeux émeraude de Lily, tandis que Liam ressemble plus à Lily, mais avec les yeux de James. » 

Sirius ferma les yeux en imaginant son adorable petit filleul. Ni lui ni son compagnon, Remus, n'avaient été là lorsque James et Lily avaient abandonné Harry, il avait refusé de parler à James pendant trois après que son meilleur ami ait refusé de lui dire où était son filleul. Même maintenant, après quatorze ans, il n'avait jamais pu vraiment pardonner à James de s'être débarrassé de son chiot, il aimait ce garçon de tout son coeur. Il se fichait qu'Harry ait été déclaré cracmol, il l'aurait pris sans hésitation et l'aurait éleve comme le sien dans un foyer aimant. 

Remus tendit la main et prit celle de son compagnon. Sirius serrait son poing si fort que ses ongles lui avaient coupé la paume. « Harry était toujours silencieux, mais on pouvait dire en le regardant dans les yeux qu'il comprenait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Quand il vous regardait, c'était comme s'il regardait votre âme. Vraiment, c'était un peu troublant de voir une telle intelligence chez un si jeune enfant. Harry était extrêmement futé et perspicace. » 

« Tu te souviens comme il était excité à chaque fois qu'on venait le voir ? » Demanda Sirius avec nostalgie. « Son petit visage s'illuminait et il agitait son petit popotin. » 

Remus essuya une larme de son oeil. « Harry a commencé à parler avant Liam et son premier mot n'a pas été l'habituel papa ou maman. Non, ses premiers mots ont été yaaa aaiime. C'était sa façon de dire je t'aime. Ce petit garçon avait tant d'amour dans son coeur. » 

« Harry répétait yaaa aaiime encore et encore en te serrant dans ses bras minuscules et délicats. » Ajouta Sirius. « Il aimait aussi t'étouffer avec ses baisers de bébé maladroit. » 

Remus fusilla James du regard alors que des larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux. « Et puis Harry a disparu. Le lendemain du jour où Liam aurait supposément vaincu Voldemort, cette nuit d'Halloween, Sirius et moi avons rendu visite à James et Lily. Puisque leur maison avait été détruite lors de l'attaque, ils étaient hébergés à Poudlard où ils étaient à l'abris des Mangemorts cherchant vengeance et où Poppy pouvait facilement garder un oeil sur les garçons traumatisés. Physiquement, les deux garçons allaient bien, à l'exception d'une petit blessure en forme d'éclair au front d'Harry, mais ils étaient naturellement effrayés et épuisés. » 

« Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où je me suis précipité dans l'aile de l'hôpital et ait retrouvé James et Lily pelotonnés avec Liam dans un lit, s'agitant fièrement autour de lui avec Harry nul par en vue. » Dit sinistrement Sirius. « Remus et moi avons été dégoûtés et horrifiés quand James nous a informés qu'ils avaient abandonné Harry parce que Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'il était un cracmol. » 

« Ils n'étaient même pas bouleversés. » Chuchota Remus, encore choqué après tant de temps. 

« On ne peut pas avoir un cracmol dans la famille ! » Dit Sirius, se moquant de James. « Que penseraient les gens en apprenant qu'un Potter a produit un cracmol ? » 

Remus laissa échapper un grognement. « Harry ne doit pas freiner Liam. » Dit-il, imitant James. « Si nous l'avions gardé, il serait devenu jaloux de Liam à cause de sa magie. Un foyer magique n'est pas un endroit pour un cracmol. » 

« Merlin, nous avons supplié James et Lily de nous dire où ils avaient envoyé Harry. » S'écria Sirius d'une voix brisé. « On se fichait qu'il soit un cracmol, on était prêt à l'élever nous-mêmes dans le monde moldu, mais ils ont refusé de nous dire quoi que ce soit. » 

« C'était comme s'ils punissaient Harry pour ne pas avoir de magie. » Ajouta Remus. « Nous les avons suppliés pendant des mois de nous laisser Harry, mais ils se sont obstinément tu. Pendant des années, nous avons refusé de leur parler, et même maintenant, notre relation n'a plus jamais été la même qu'avant cette nuit. Harry était mon petit, ma meute, et ils l'ont abandonné sans jamais regarder en arrière. Comment peut-on pardonner à quelqu'un d'avoir brisé son coeur ? » 

« Ce n'était pas comme ça ! » Sanglota Lily en regardant les gens autour de la table, tremblant devant tous les regards dégoûtés et répugnés que ses amis lui lançaient. « Nous aimions profondément Harry, nous n'avons fait que ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Ça n'aurait pas été juste pour Harry d'être élevé dans les merveilles de la magie et du monde des sorciers alors qu'il n'en avait pas. » 

Molly secoua la tête, les yeux durs. « J'aurai trouvé un moyen de montrer à mon enfant que même s'il était cracmol, il était toujours spécial et aimé. Il n'y a aucune chance que j'abandonne mon enfant quelque part dans le monde moldu sans un regard en arrière. Je t'ai toujours respectée en tant que mère Lily, mais maintenant je vois que tu n'es pas meilleure que les Malfoy. Abandonner un enfant parce qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur des attentes, c'est ce qu'ils feraient. » Molly détourna la tête, elle n'arrivait plus à regarder Lily Potter.

« Si Harry n'est pas un cracmol, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas reçu une lettre d'acceptation de Poudlard lors de son onzième anniversaire ? » Demanda Bill Weasley, pensif. Bill Weasley était l'aîné des enfant Weasley et l'un des meilleurs et plus doués briseur de sorts de la Banque Gringotts. Comme Charlie, Bill avait les cheveux roux et des taches de rousseurs, mais il aimait garder ses cheveux longs et les ramener en queue de cheval. Bill avait un look un peu rebelle, aimant porter des vêtement moldus, surtout des vestes en cuir, des t-shirt de concert et des bottes en peau de dragon. Et malgré les regards de sa mère, il portait une boucle d'oreille pendante à son oreille gauche. Il était plus grand que Charlie et moins musclé, mais il était tout de même extrêmement beau et bien bâti.

« Les morts ne reçoivent pas de lettre d'acceptation, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit doucement Charlie, regardant tristement son frère. « Harry est peut-être mort ? » 

Dumbledore grinça des dents quand tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. « Poudlard a adressé une lettre à Harry, mais j'ai supposé que la plume d'oie avait fait une erreur et je ne l'ai jamais envoyée. » 

Lorsque Poudlard avait été fondé, les quatre fondateurs avaient combiné leur magie et avaient enchanté une plume d'oie pour écrire automatiquement les lettres d'acceptation à Poudlard pour tout enfant, sang-pur, sang-mêlé ou moldu qui montrait assez de magie pour être en mesure de fréquenter le Collège Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie. La plume d'oie n'avait jamais fait d'erreur auparavant, mais il avait supposé qu'elle avait accepté Harry uniquement sur la base des talents magiques de Liam. On n'avait pratiquement jamais entendu parler de jumeaux dont l'un était magique et l'autre non.

Minerva haleta bruyamment. « Albus, vous savez très bien que la plume de ne fait pas d'erreurs. Si une lettre d'acceptation a été écrite pour Harry, alors le garçon n'est pas un cracmol. » 

« Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ? » Rugit James. « Nous serions allés voir Harry et l'aurions ramené à la maison. Ça nous a tué d'abandonner notre premier enfant. » 

Sirius renifla. « C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu. » Marmonna-t-il avec un regard mauvais. « Vous aviez l'air d'une petite famille heureuse quelques heures après vous être débarrassé d'Harry. » 

« Sirius. » Réprimanda Dumbledore. « J'ai personnellement testé les jumeaux, Harry n'avait aucune magie, même pas une goutte. » 

« Et bien sûr, il n'y a aucune chance que le puissant Albus Dumbledore puisse faire une erreur. Evidemment, c'est une plume vieille de plusieurs siècles ayant été enchantée par les quatre sorciers les plus puissants depuis Merlin qui aurait fait une erreur. » Dit Severus Snape avec sarcasme.

« Nous avons entraîné le mauvais jumeau pendant tout ce temps. » Siffla Moody, son oeil magique tournant follement. « Nous devons trouver Harry et commencer à l'entraîner pour qu'il puisse vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » 

« Oui, je suis sûr que cette conversation se passera magnifiquement. » Dit sèchement Snape. « Nous sommes désolés que tes parents aient pensé que tu n'étais qu'une honte pour le nom des Potter, mais maintenant que nous savons que tu es le véritable Élu, nous avons besoin que tu reviennes et que tu risques ta vie pour un monde qui t'a jeté comme une ordure. Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de nous accepter à bras ouverts. » Severus n'arrivait pas à croire que la femme qu'il avait aimé ait abandonné son enfant parce qu'il était cracmol. La Lily avec qui il avait grandi n'aurait jamais fait ça à un de ses enfants.

Lily se couvrit le visage et se mit à pleurer. Severus avait raison, son fils ne leur pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir laissé alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit bébé innocent. Elle était la pire des mères.

« Je suis d'accord avec Alastor. » Dit Dumbledore en passant ses longs doigts dans sa barbe blanche. « Harry doit être ramené dans notre monde avant que Voldemort ne le trouve et ne le retourne contre nous. Si Harry est aussi puissant qu'il le dit, ils pourraient gagner la guerre pour le côté obscur en les rejoignant. » 

Sirius se leva avec une regard légèrement fou. « Dites-moi où est mon chiot et j'irai le chercher tout de suite. » Il avait supplié et plaidé pendant quatorze ans pour savoir où se trouvait Harry, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait enfin pouvoir à nouveau voir et tenir son filleul.

Lily regarda son mari et se racla la gorge. « Nous l'avons laisser avec ma soeur, Pétunia, et son mari. » 

Haletant, Severus claqua les mains sur la table. « Es-tu folle ? Tu as laissé ton bébé avec cette salope ? Elle te détestait, toi et tout ce qui touche à la magie, pourquoi diable as-tu laissé ton fils avec elle ? Plus important encore, pourquoi aurait-elle accepté de prendre votre progéniture non désirée ? » 

« S'il te plait, Severus. » Sanglota Lily. « Harry n'était pas non désiré. J'aimais mon fils et je ne voulais pas l'abandonner, mais je pensais sincèrement que je faisais le mieux pour lui. » De l'autre côté de la table, Molly Weasley renifla dans son thé quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à un 'salope'. 

« Alors elle a pris votre fils par bonté d'âme ? » Demanda Severus avec scepticisme. « La Petunia que je connais n'avait pas de coeur. » 

Lily détourna nerveusement le regard de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, puis baissa les yeux vers ses mains tremblantes. Elle se tendit légèrement quand James enroula un bras autour de ses épaules, mais elle se fondit dans son étreinte. « Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé à ma soeur. » Admit-elle honteusement. « Nous avons laissé Harry dans un panier avec un mot sur le seuil de leur port aux petites heures du matin, ainsi qu'une grosse somme d'argent, assez pour le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne adulte. » 

Molly Weasley hurla si fort que ses quatre autres enfants à l'étage l'entendirent probablement, même à travers le sort de silence qu'Albus avait mis en place. « Vous avez laissé un bébé dans un panier sur le pas de leur porte un froid matin de novembre ? J'avais tort, Lily, tu es pire que les Malfoy. Narcissa ne traiterait jamais son enfant d'une manière aussi horrible, même pour un cracmol. Etes-vous au moins resté jusqu'à ce que ta soeur le trouve ? » La mâchoire de Molly tomba quand les Potter refusèrent de la regarder dans les yeux. « Non ? Vous avez laissé un bébé de 15 mois dehors, là où il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose ? » Molly se rassit sur sa chaise, en état de choc.

Alice Londubat regardait sa meilleure amie, le coeur lourd. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Lily dans le Poudlard express lors de leur première année, elles avaient été inséparables. Même le fait qu'elle ait été triée à Poufsouffle n'avait pas ruiné leur amitié naissante. Comment tout le monde, à l'exception de Sirius et Remus, elle ne savait pas que Lily avait donné naissance à des jumeaux. Lily et James avaient été forcés de se cacher tôt dans la grossesse de Lily après que Dumbledore les ait informés de la prophétie concernant l'Élu.

« Tu es une putain d'hypocrite, Lily. » Dit sèchement Alice. « Quand j'ai pensé que Neville était un cracmol, tu m'as prêché que je devais l'aimer et être fière de lui. Tu as dit que si tu avais un enfant cracmol, tu ne le traiterais pas différemment de Liam. Comment as-tu pu me regarder dans les yeux et me mentir comme ça ? Liam est-il au courant pour Harry ? » 

Tout ce que Lily voulait, c'était se mettre en boule et mourir. « Je... Je... » Bégaya-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour sa défense.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de pointer du doigts et de crier des noms. » Dit Dumbledore avec déception. « Pour la sécurité d'Harry, ainsi que celle du monde des sorciers, nous devons aller immédiatement chez sa tante et son oncle pour le ramener. Frank et Alice, je pense que vous serez les mieux placés pour ce travail. » 

« Quoi ? » Crièrent d'indignation Sirius et James.

Dumbledore leva la main, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se disputer. « Messieurs, j'ai bien peur que Severus ait raison sur la façon dont le jeune Harry réagira en entendant la vérité. James, je ne pense pas qu'Harry devrait vous rencontrer, toi et Lily, avant que tout lui soit expliqué. Et Sirius, je comprends que tu n'aies jamais tourné le dos au garçon et que tu te sois battu pour le trouver afin de lui offrir un foyer aimant, mais tu as tendance à être un peu tête brûlée. Frank et Alice ne sont pas seulement aurors, mais ils sont aussi neutres dans cette situation et je pense qu'ils pourront mieux tout expliquer à Harry et à sa famille. » 

Sirius n'était pas heureux, il voulait ramener son chiot à la maison, mais il était simplement ravi qu'après quatorze ans, il allait enfin pouvoir revoir son filleul. Cela allait être difficile, mais il pouvait encore attendre un heure ou deux jusqu'à ce que Frank et Alice reviennent avec son garçon.

« Lily, l'adresse de ta soeur, s'il te plaît. » Avisa Dumbledore gentiment.

Hochant la tête, Lily fit rapidement ce que Dumbledore lui demandait et écrivit l'adresse de Pétunia. « Alice, soit prudente, s'il te plaît. Severus avait raison quand il a dit que ma soeur et son mari détestent les gens magiques. Ils ne sont pas mauvais, ils ont juste peur de ce qui est différent d'eux. » 

Alice ne regarda même pas son amie en lui arrachant l'adresse de la main. Lily était peut-être sa plus vieille amie, mais pour le moment, elle était trop dégoûtée d'elle pour lui offrir quelque forme de réconfort ou de soutien. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus vraiment la connaître.

XXX

« Toutes les maisons du quartier sont identiques. » Commenta Frank en s'approchant du numéro quatre, Privet Drive.

« C'est un peu flippant. » Agréa Alice en jetant un coup d'oeil à la maison des voisins, qui avait exactement la même forme et la même couleur que la maison de la soeur de Lily, même les fleurs devant étaient les mêmes.

Frank ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait vivre dans un quartier où tout se ressemblait d'une telle façon répugnante, mais il repoussa cette pensée alors qu'il sonnait à la porte.

Alice saisit la main de son mari lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme extrêmement large et en colère, la moustache tremblante et le visage tacheté de rouge. « Quoi ? » Cracha l'homme, son visage devenant encore plus rouge. 

Frank n'était pas empathe, mais il pouvait facilement sentir la haine et la colère se déversant du moldu. « Excusez-moi, M. Dursley, désolé de vous déranger si tard, mon nom est Frank Londubat et voici ma femme, Alice, nous sommes là pour parler de votre neveu, Harry Potter. » 

Le visage de Vernon devint incroyablement plus rouge, commençant en fait à prendre une couleur violette effrayante. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Harry Potter et je n'ai pas de foutu neveu. Foutez le camp de chez moi, bande de monstres ! » Grogna-t-il, claquant la porte au nez de Frank et Alice. 

« Eh bien, il est agréable. » Dit Alice en regardant toujours la porte.

« Sans parler d'un menteur. » Dit Frank, son visage s'assombrissant alors qu'il tendait la main pour sonner de nouveau à la porte. Frank était l'un des meilleurs aurors, et à l'instant, son instinct lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Non seulement le moldu mentait, mais il était aussi terrifié par eux.

Alice renifla avec amusement quand son mari continua à sonner à la porte encore et encore. Elle compta quarante-cinq fois avant que le même moldu en colère n'ouvre à nouveau la porte, cette fois son visage un peu plus pâle et les mains tremblantes.

« Dégagez de ma propriété ou j'appelle la police. » Beugla Vernon, postillonnant. 

Frank leva un sourcil en fixant l'homme enragé. « Je vous en prie, appelez les forces de l'ordre. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront intéressés par l'endroit où se trouve votre neveu de quinze ans. Votre neveu qui vous a été confié il y a quatorze ans. » 

Petunia arriva derrière son mari, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. « Vernon, ils sont pareil qu'elle. Laisse-les entrer avant que les voisins ne voient et commencent à parler. » 

Grognant, Vernon s'écarta à contrecoeur. « Ne touchez à rien et ne faites rien de bizarre. » Renifla-t-il avec colère.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Alice regardait autour d'elle, son inquiétude commençait à grandir. Il y avait des photos accrochées sur les murs, le seul jeune homme s'y trouvant semblait être un gros moldu, mais il n'y en avait pas de deuxième, un jeune homme pouvant être le fils de James et Lily.

« Pourrions-nous parler d'Harry Potter ? » Demanda Alice aussi gentiment que possible.

Petunia Dursley renifla malgré sa peur. « On n'a jamais demandé à avoir ce petit monstre contre nature. » Cracha-t-elle. « Ma soeur inutile l'a laissé sur le pas de notre porte sans moyen de la contacter pour renvoyer le petit monstre. Ce n'était pas de notre faute, il n'était pas sous notre responsabilité. » 

« Il est mort. » Grogna Vernon. « Quand il n'avait que huit ans. Nous n'avons jamais voulu l'avoir, alors ce n'était pas notre responsabilité de l'emmener chez le médecin quand il tombait malade. C'était déjà assez mauvais que nous devions sacrifier la nourriture de notre précieux fils pour nourrir ce petit monstre ingrat, je n'allais pas utiliser mon argent durement gagné pour payer un médecin parce que le gosse avait une toux. » 

Frank sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le moldu. « Il ment. Alice, va chercher Severus, nous verrons bien comment ce moldu résistera à ses talents uniques. » 

Normalement, il appellerait des renforts et le ferait de manière légale, mais il savait que Dumbledore voulait garder le Ministère en dehors de ça. Non, le moyen le plus rapide et facile pour obtenir les informations dont ils avaient besoin était que Severus s'introduise dans leurs esprits. Ce n'était pas très joli ou agréable pour les moldus, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les subtilités, ils devaient trouver Harry Potter avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne mette la main dessus.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore déclare Harry cracmol et il est donc envoyé vivre avec sa tante et son oncle. Qu'est-ce que tout le monde fera quand ils découvriront qu'Harry est le véritable enfant de la prophétie ? Dans quel état l'Ordre trouvera Harry lorsque qu'ils le localiseront finalement ? (Abus, Slash, Mpreg, Viol, Prostitution) Bill/Harry/Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Sujets d'Abus, Viol, Prostitution...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

[Chapitre 2]

Pétunia poussa un grand cri perçant quand Severus Snape glissa par sa porte d'entrée, le visage orageux. « Toi ! Tu es cet horrible petit garçon qui était toujours habillé en haillons et qui suivait ma soeur comme un pathétique chiot perdu. Sors de chez moi, sale monstre dégoûtant ! » 

Severus courba sa lèvre supérieure, ricanant face à la femme grossière. « Je vois que tu es aussi agréable maintenant que tu l'étais quand tu était un petite fille laide avec qui personne ne voulait jouer, Pétunia. Tu n'étais qu'une petite mégère jalouse et mauvaise. » 

« Ne parlez pas à ma femme comme ça ! » Rugit Vernon. « C'est ma maison, j'exige que vous fichiez le camp immédiatement ! » 

Pétunia cria encore plus fort quand d'autres monstres entrèrent dans sa parfaite maison. « Merlin, que quelqu'un la fasse taire ! » Aboya Moody, son oeil magique tournant dans son orbite.

Alice pointa sa baguette vers la moldue. « Baissez d'un ton ou je charme votre langue. » Menaça-t-elle.

« Severus. » Salua Frank. 

« Alice a dit que vous aviez besoin de mes services ? » 

Frank inclina la tête vers le moldu maladivement obèse. « Voici Vernon Dursley, le beau-frère de Lily. Il proclame qu'Harry est mort à l'âge de huit ans des suites d'une maladie non traitée, mais en tant qu'Auror, je peux facilement repérer quand on me ment. Comme Albus ne veut pas que le Ministère ne s'implique dans les affaires de l'Ordre, j'ai pensé que tu serais l'homme parfait pour faire éclater la vérité. » 

Severus regarda Vernon, un sourire terrifiant sur son visage. C'était un sourire qui faisait pleurer et trembler dans leur pantalon ses élèves. « Ce sera avec plaisir, Auror Londubat. » Déclara-t-il en s'approchant du moldu enragé. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bordel ? » Grogna Vernon alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière. Le monstre ne s'était pas encore adressé à lui personnellement, mais il était terrifiant.

Severus voulait déchirer l'esprit de ce moldu sans précaution, mais il savait que Dumbledore voudrait qu'il lui arrache les informations de façon humaine... Ou du moins, qu'il tente de le faire. « Je ne vais pas m'embêter avec des civilités ou présentations, car je peux déjà dire que vous ne serez pas coopératif. Maintenant, je vais vous poser quelques questions et vous allez me répondre sans faire de problèmes. Vous pouvez coopérer et le faire de la manière la plus simple en répondant honnêtement, ou vous pouvez mentir et je pourrais transpercer votre esprit, ce qui rendra la chose terriblement douloureuse pour vous. Personnellement, j'espère que vous choisirez l'option numéro deux. Où est Harry Potter ? » 

Riant, Vernon cracha sur la robe du sorcier. « Vous ne pouvez pas me faire de mal, je sais que vous avez des lois contre la violence envers les gens normaux. Quand au petit bâtard qu'on nous a refilé, il a eu ce qu'il méritait. » 

Severus regarda le crachat de l'homme couler sur sa robe. Prenant une profonde inspiration apaisante, il chassa sans un mot la chose dégoûtante. « Je suis si heureux que vous ayez choisi de la faire à la dure, je vais prendre tellement de plaisir à détruire votre esprit. » Il pouvait entrer soigneusement dans l'esprit du moldu pour extraire les informations qu'il cherchait, mais où serait le plaisir dans tout cela ? 

Tressaillant, Frank lança rapidement un charme de silence autour de Severus et du moldu quand celui-ci cria assez fort pour secouer les murs. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce que Severus allait trouver, ces moldus étaient de la pire sorte.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lily ait laissé son enfant avec ces horribles personnes. » Chuchota Alice à son mari. « Elle a toujours été si attentionnée et attentive envers Liam et notre Neville, comment a-t-elle pu abandonner son fils aîné ? » Non seulement Lily était sa meilleure amie, mais elle était aussi la marraine de Neville. Elle avait fait confiance à Lily plus que quiconque pour s'occuper de son enfant et l'élever si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose, à elle et à Frank. Ça la rendait malade de penser que son gentil Neville, qui, plus jeune, avait montré tout les signes d'être un cracmol, aurait pu se retrouver sous la garde de Lily si Bellatrix et son mari les avaient tué quand ils les avaient attaqués après que Voldemort ait été vaincu. Lily aurait-elle abandonné son bébé dans le monde moldu aussi ?

Comme lisant dans les pensées de sa femme, Frank lui prit la main. « Je ne comprends pas non plus, Alice. Si Severus savait que la soeur de Lily ne s'occuperait pas bien d'Harry, pourquoi Lily et James l'auraient-ils laissé avec elle ? Je ne laisserais pas un rat sous leurs soins. » 

« Quand nous pensions que Neville était un cracmol, je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'avais peur pour lui, mais je n'aurais jamais pu pensé à me débarrasser de lui. » Dit Alice en reniflant tristement. « Ça n'aurait pas été facile, mais on aurait trouvé un moyen pour que Neville soit heureux dans le monde des sorciers. » 

Frank gloussa. « Ce garçon n'a besoin que de ses plantes pour être heureux. » 

Finalement, après près de trente minutes, Severus s'arracha de la tête de l'homme ignoble. Tremblant, il sentit la bile brûler le fond de sa gorge. Comment quelqu'un, un être humain, pouvait-il faire des choses aussi horribles à un enfant innocent ? Les horreurs qu'il venait de voir étaient pires que tout ce dont il avait été témoin en tant que Mangemort actif.

Frank se précipita aux côtés de Severus, n'ayant jamais été témoin d'une réaction aussi violente et émotionnelle de la part de cet homme. Severus était un sorcier très fermé, ne montrant que haine et sarcasme aux autres. Ce qu'il venait de voir dans la tête des moldus avait dû être grandement bouleversant pour qu'il laisse tomber ses murs.

Severus se pencha contre Frank quand l'auror plaça une main ferme sur son épaule. Il détestait montrer de la faiblesse, mais pour l'instant, il avait du mal à rester debout. « Appelle le chef des Aurors, Amelia Bones, immédiatement. C'est bien pire que ce que tu peux imaginer et ces monstre doivent être punis. » 

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait d'abord mettre Dumbledore au courant avant d'impliquer le chef du Département de la Justice Magique ? » Demanda Moody d'un air bourru.

Severus fusilla gravement l'ex-auror défiguré du regard. « Appelez Bones tout de suite, avant que je ne tue ce gros bâtard et sa salope et ignoble femme. » Claquant sa baguette, il conjura des cordes et du ruban adhésif puis ligota et bâillonna les moldus de façon très serrée.

Frank fusilla Moody du regard quand il ouvrit la bouche pour protester à nouveau. « Alastor, je suis d'abord un auror, et un membre de l'Ordre ensuite. Si Severus estime que cette situation nécessite Amelia et le reste des forces de l'ordre, alors tu ferais mieux de comprendre que je vais aller les chercher sans interroger Severus. Dumbledore est peut-être un sorcier puissant et respecté, mais même lui n'est pas au-dessus des lois. » Déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa femme, il se retourna pour quitter la maison afin de pouvoir appeler son patron.

Moody respectait Franck, mais il savait qu'il y avait des choses qu'Albus ne voulait pas que le Ministère sache. Après le départ de Frank, il partit pour Poudlard, pour informer Albus de la situation actuelle.

Alice prit la place de son mari aux côtés de Severus, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas tendre la main pour tenter de réconforter le sorcier. Elle avait une meilleure relation avec Severus que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre car ils avaient été plus ou moins amicaux lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, mais elle savait aussi à quel point l'homme pouvait s'énerver lorsqu'il était contrarié ou en colère. « Severus, est-ce vrai ? Harry est-il mort ? » 

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, sa tête commençait à palpiter. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, Alice. Mais s'il est vivant, ce serait un miracle. En fait, la mort serait préférable et plus humaine face à ce que ces monstres lui ont fait subir. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer la torture que cet enfant a subie quand il vivait ici. » 

Alice observa Severus marcher avec des jambes tremblantes jusqu'au canapé et s'asseoir. Son Neville avait toujours été terrifié par son maître de potion, et elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Non seulement Neville était un désastre dans l'art de brasser, mais Severus était un maître qui n'attendait rien d'autre que la perfection de ses élèves. Elle savait combien Severus pouvait être cruel avec ses paroles quand il le voulait. C'était un peu troublant de voir l'homme sévère si...humain. 

Se tortillant les mains, Alice s'assit à côté de Severus, qui semblait toujours extrêmement pâle. « Qu'as-tu vu ? » 

Severus secoua subtilement la tête, il ne voulait vraiment pas parler des choses horribles dont il venait d'être témoin. Même Bellatrix, dans toute sa folie, n'avait jamais torturé quelqu'un comme l'avait été le petit Harry. Regardant autour de lui, il se leva et s'approcha de la petite porte sous les escaliers. « C'est là qu'ils l'enfermaient, seul, effrayé, blessée, affamé, malade et ensanglanté. Ce n'était pas seulement sa cellule, mais aussi son sanctuaire. Pendant des jours, ils l'enfermaient ici, sans nourriture ni eau, mais au moins c'étaient des jours où il n'était pas battu ou torturé. » Severus tendit la main pour ouvrir la petite porte, mais s'arrêta, serrant fortement le poing quand il vit à quel point elle tremblait.

Alice se couvrit la bouche d'horreur alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. « Severus ? » Interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix faible.

Désireux d'arrêter ses tremblements, Severus saisit la poignée de porte et ouvrit. Allumant le bout de sa baguette pour voir dans le minuscule espace sombre, il en sortit une couverture de bébé en lambeaux et tachée de sang et un petit chien en peluche ressemblant à Sirius Black dans sa forme animagus. 

Alice haleta. « Liam a la même couverture, il l'a depuis qu'il est bébé. Il a aussi une peluche comme ça, mais c'est un loup. C'est... C'est du sang sur la couverture ? » 

« Ainsi que d'autres fluides corporels. » Marmonna Severus, ne voulant rien d'autre que de brûler la petite couverture.

Alice jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de Severus, souhaitant immédiatement ne pas l'avoir fait. Parmi tous les produits de nettoyages chimiques et toxiques se trouvaient des chiffons enduits de vieux sang et ce qui semblait être de l'urine. Le sol et les murs étaient également éclaboussés de sang, et il y avait de minuscules rayures profondes à l'intérieur de la porte.

Severus passa ses doigts sur les égratignures, arrachant un minuscule ongle couvert de sang sec. « Ils étaient assis dans l'autre pièce, écoutant Harry qui essayait de sortir du placard en griffant. Ils riaient alors qu'il criait, pleurait et suppliait. » 

Un bruyant éclaircissement de gorge alerta Severus que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alice était derrière lui. « Professeur, je vais avoir besoin de cette couverture et de cette peluche comme preuve, ainsi que d'une copie de ce que vous avez vu dans la tête de M. Dursley. » 

« Madame Bones. » Salua Severus en remettant la couverture ensanglantée et la peluche à la stricte sorcière. Tirant une fiole de la poche de sa robe, il extraya les souvenirs puis les plaça dans la fiole. Il souhaiterait pouvoir effacer complètement les souvenirs et recurvite son cerveau, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas possible. Tendant la fiole, il regarda sérieusement la chef du Département de la Justice Magique. « Ce qu'il y a là-dedans n'est pas joli. Ne mangez pas avant de regarder. » 

« Je comprends et j'apprécie l'avertissement, Professeur. » Dit Amelia en prenant la fiole à l'air innocente. Claquant des doigts, elle remit les objets à l'un des aurors. Se tournant vers le reste de son équipe, elle aboya : « Je veux que ce placard soit fouillé de fond en comble et que toutes les preuves que vous trouverez soient ensachées. Puis passez le reste de la maison au peigne fin. » 

Severus se redressa, soulagé que la sorcière soit là pour prendre les choses en main. Honnêtement, connaissant Petunia, il n'était pas surpris qu'elle et son mari aient tous les deux abusé d'Harry, mais ce que le garçon avait subi était passé bien au-delà d'un abus.

Amelia se tourna une fois de plus vers Severus. « Pouvez-vous bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Frank a dit que cela devait être une priorité absolue et qu'il était question d'un enfant Potter inconnu et peut-être d'abus et de meurtre. » Dire qu'elle avait été choquée quand son top des aurors avait fait irruption dans son bureau, pâle et secoué, aurait été un euphémisme. Elle était allée à l'école et avait travaillé avec James pendant des années, avant et après la guerre, et il n'avait jamais mentionné avoir eu un deuxième fils, que Liam avait un jumeau.

« Cela va bien au-delà d'abus. » Dit Severus, goûtant une fois de plus à la bile dans sa gorge. « Ce salaud a négligé, battu, affamé, mutilé, défiguré, molesté et vendu le garçon Potter à la prostitution et pornographie infantile. » 

« Merlin ! » Cria Alice en se laissant tombé sur une chaise, s'effondrant. Au fond d'elle, elle avait su que la réaction extrême de Severus était un très mauvais signe, mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé le viol, la prostitution et la pornographie infantile. La maltraitance d'enfant dans le monde des sorciers était extrêmement rare. Les jeune sorciers étaient aimés et chéris. En tant qu'auror, elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de cas d'abus d'enfants dont elle avait été témoin, ça n'arrivait juste pas. 

Enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle, Alice imagina que ce soit son Neville que Lily avait envoyé vivre avec sa soeur. Elle imagina Neville, seul et effrayé, enfermé dans un placard, ne comprenant pas où étaient sa maman et son papa, pleurant pour qu'ils viennent le sauver. Elle l'imagina en train de griffer la porte en bois de ses petits doigts ensanglantés alors qu'il essayait de sortir, tandis que la soeur et le mari moldus de Lily riaient et se moquaient de lui. Elle imagina son innocent petit garçon recroquevillé en boule sur le sol alors que de lourds poings le frappaient, lui cassant ses petits os. Pire encore, elle imagina des hommes adultes déchirer son corps délicat alors qu'ils lui arrachaient son innocence, ne se souciant que de leur plaisir, plaisir qu'ils obtenaient d'un enfant mineur.

Se glissant par terre, à genoux, Alice vomit tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, sanglotant de façon incontrôlable. Elle était généralement plus forte que ça, mais ce cas se rapprochait trop de l'ordre du personnel. Elle connaissait et aimait Lily, elle avait aidé à élever Liam, et savoir qu'il y avait un autre enfant Potter là-bas, utilisé et maltraité de façon si horrifiante... Elle avait l'impression d'avoir laisser tomber le garçon qui aurait probablement pu aussi être son filleul. 

Les larmes aux yeux, Frank se précipita vers sa femme bouleversée. Alice avait tendance à être un peu plus sensible lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires impliquant des enfants, il aurait maintenant souhaité être venu seul. Alice adorait les enfants, et depuis la naissance de Neville, ils essayaient d'en concevoir un autre, mais même avec l'aide de potions, rien ne fonctionnait. Alice avait été frappé d'une malédiction inconnue à la fin de la première guerre, une malédiction qu'ils soupçonnaient de perturber sa fertilité.

« Frank, ramène Alice chez vous et demande à ta mère de s'occuper d'elle, je vais avoir besoin de toi ici. Tu es mon témoin et cette affaire est trop sensible pour que j'appelle James ou Sirius. » Commanda vivement Amelia.

Hochant la tête, Frank releva sa femme qui pleurait toujours et actionna le portoloin qui les ramènerait au Manoir Londubat. Il détestait la quitter alors qu'elle était si bouleversée, mais il y avait un jeune homme quelque part qui avait besoin de son aide.

XXX

Liam ignora les coups à la porte de sa chambre chez son parrain, même si le bruit aggravait sa migraine. Il savait qui c'était, il savait que c'était sa mère qui voulait lui parler, mais à l'heure actuelle, ses parents étaient les dernières personnes qu'il voulait voir ou à qui il voulait parler. Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait d'abord été confus et désorienté, mais tout lui était revenu comme une claque. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé après que Voldemort l'ait piégé, puis tout ce que ce salaud avait dit alors qu'il était à ses pieds, à sa merci. La tête dans les mains, il serra les yeux fermement dans une tentative enfantine de faire miraculeusement disparaître les dernières heures.

« Liam chéri, tu vas bien ? » Demanda doucement Lily en entrant dans la chambre de son fils avec un plateau de nourriture et de potions.

Gardant la tête baissée, Liam ignora sa mère. Il avait espéré avoir le temps de se recomposer avant de devoir faire face à sa mère qui lui avait menti toute sa vie.

Lily se tenait là, le plateau à la main, devant son beau fils de quinze ans. Liam était grand pour son âge, déjà plus grand que son père avec plus d'1m80. Il n'était pas trop musclé, même s'il était bien formé, mais il était en bonne santé et en forme grâce à ses années passées à se battre pour l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Les cheveux de Liam étaient roux, mais ce n'était pas un orange rougeâtre comme la plupart des Weasley, mais plus un riche bourgogne avec des reflets plus clairs. Liam n'avait heureusement pas hérité des cheveux incontrôlables de son père, au lieu de ça, ils se répandaient dans une vague douce et reposaient sur sa clavicule. Son garçon était un jeune homme extrêmement beau, avec les yeux noisette de son père et les traits doux de son visage à elle. Même s'il n'était pas l'enfant de la prophétie, elle l'aimait toujours et était extrêmement fière de lui. Liam était tout son monde.

« Tu m'as menti toute ma vie. » Croassa doucement Liam. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, en particulier sa gorge à cause de tous les cris qu'il avait poussé alors qu'il était tenu sous la malédiction du Crucio. « Ma vie entière n'est qu'un mensonge. » 

Lily pâlit. « Liam chéri, de quoi parles-tu ? » Posant le plateau, elle tendit la main vers son fils, mais finit par trébucher en arrière, sous le choc, quand il rejeta sa main et se leva sur ses pieds.

« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ! » Hurla Liam malgré la douleur intense qu'il ressentit. « J'ai entendu tout ce que Voldemort a dit, chaque mot. Toute ma vie, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, qu'il y avait un vide dans mon âme, mais je n'ai jamais pu comprendre pourquoi. J'ai un frère, un jumeau ! Tu sais que les jumeaux partagent une connection magique, un lien, comment as-tu pu l'abandonner et agir comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ? » 

Lily regarda son fils, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais su que Liam ressentait cela, qu'il ressentait un vide parce que son jumeau n'était pas avec lui. Oui, elle savait que les jumeaux partagaient un lien magique fort, certains pouvaient même communiquer par télépathie, comme Fred et George. Mais elle avait assumé que, puisqu'Harry était un cracmol, il n'y avait aucun lien magique entre eux.

Liam se frotta la poitrine au niveau du coeur. « Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai pensé que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi, parce que quoi que je fasse, je ne me sentais jamais vraiment heureux ou complet. » 

« Je-je ne l'ai jamais su, Liam. Professeur Dumbledore nous a dit qu'Harry était un cracmol. Harry n'a jamais montré de signe de magie et nous ne voulions pas qu'il soit jaloux ou ne se sente pas à sa place parce qu'il n'avait pas de magie. » 

« Pas à sa place ! » Cracha Liam. « Ne pas avoir de magie n'aurait pas empêché mon frère d'être à sa place. C'était mon frère, mon jumeau, j'aurais fait en sorte qu'il sache qu'il était spécial et aimé. Je me serais occupé de lui et je l'aurais protégé. Non, tu t'es débarrassé de lui parce que le fait qu'il soit un cracmol te dérangeait. Tu avais honte d'avoir donné naissance à un cracmol. J'ai entendu les histoires, je sais qu'on a donné du fil à retordre à papa pour avoir épousé une née-moldue. Je sais que mes grands-parents ne t'approuvaient pas. Tu avais peur que tout le monde ait raison, que tu ne sois pas assez bien pour être une Potter. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, pas à mon frère innocent. » 

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Chuchota Lily, horrifiée par ce que son fils venait de dire. Bien sûr, elle et Liam s'étaient déjà disputés, mais jamais auparavant il ne lui avait parlé avec autant de haine. « J'aimais Harry de tout mon coeur, c'était mon petit garçon, j'ai juste voulu faire ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Je voulais qu'il ait une vie de moldu heureuse et normale. » 

« Normale ! » S'étouffa Liam, goûtant le sang sur sa langue venant de sa gorge abîmée. « Harry n'a pas eu une vie normale. C'est difficile de l'expliquer, mais il y a eu des moments au fil des ans où je me réveillais, plein de sueurs froides, mon coeur battant de peur. Je n'avais jamais pu comprendre pourquoi je faisais le cauchemar d'être enfermé et blessé, d'être seul, affamé et effrayé, mais maintenant je sais que ressentais ce que mon frère ressentait. Harry a été gravement blessé, et c'est de votre faute, à toi et papa ! » 

Lily secoua frénétiquement la tête. « Non, tu te trompes, Liam. Ma soeur, ta tante Pétunia, ne ferait jamais de mal à un enfant innocent. Elle et moi ne nous sommes peut-être plus jamais entendues après que j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, mais elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Harry. » 

« Lily. » Dit doucement James en entrant dans la pièce, semblant pâle et malade. « Je viens de recevoir des nouvelles de Frank. Ce n'est pas bon. » 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore déclare Harry cracmol et il est donc envoyé vivre avec sa tante et son oncle. Qu'est-ce que tout le monde fera quand ils découvriront qu'Harry est le véritable enfant de la prophétie ? Dans quel état l'Ordre trouvera Harry lorsque qu'ils le localiseront finalement ? (Abus, Slash, Mpreg, Viol, Prostitution) Bill/Harry/Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !

[Chapitre 3]

Lily s'assit sur le lit de son fils, les yeux rouges et gonflés, tandis que James finissait de lui raconter ce que Frank lui avait dit sur Harry. James ne connaissait pas tous les détails, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle puisse peindre un tableau assez désagréable et horrifique de la vie de son fils.

Liam faisait les cent pas dans la pièces avec agitation et douleur. Même s'il avait avalé une dégoûtante potion anti-douleur, son corps battait encore de douleur due aux malédictions de Voldemort. Son père avait essayé de le forcer à quitter la pièce, déclarant qu'il était trop blessé et bouleversé émotionnellement pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il avait à dire sur son frère, mais il avait complètement refusé d'obéir. Il en avait assez que ses parents lui mentent et lui cachent des choses. Il n'était qu'à un an et quelques mois de son dix-septième anniversaire, et s'il était assez âgé pour être entraîné à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors il l'était assez pour apprendre la vérité sur son frère jumeau. Il savait que les nouvelles n'allaient pas être bonnes, mais Harry était son jumeau et il devait savoir.

Liam prit une tasse et la fit voler à travers la pièce, sa magie fouettant sauvagement autour de lui. « Tout est de votre faute ! » Rugit-il, venant d'entendre de la bouche de son père ce que M. Londubat lui avait dit sur Harry, sur les abus qu'il avait subis de la part d'une tante et d'un oncle dont il ignorait jusqu'à aujourd'hui l'existence. « C'est vous qui avez fait ça à Harry. »

James passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux remplis de douleur et de remords. « Fils, nous ne savions pas que cela arriverait quand nous avons envoyé Harry chez Pétunia. S'il te plaît, essaie de comprendre, nous ne faisions que ce qui était le mieux pour ton frère. Nous ne savions pas qu'ils le battraient et l'affameraient. »

Liam resta là, à regarder ses parents comme s'ils étaient couverts de bouse d'hippogriffe. Sans dire un mot, il se retourna et fuit la pièce. Il était presque arrivé à la cuisine quand il se figea, la voix du père de Neville se faisant entendre de l'autre côté de la porte dans des tons feutrés et pressants. Il fut surpris ; normalement, lorsqu'une discussion sérieuse se déroulait dans la cuisine, un sort de silence était lancé. Entendant le nom de son frère, il décida qu'il s'en foutait, que personne n'allait lui cacher des informations sur lui.

Frank s'arrêta de parler lorsque Liam entra dans la cuisine. Il revenait de la fouille chez les Dursley et s'apprêtait à raconter à Sirius et Remus ce qui s'était passé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ordonner à l'adolescent de sortir, mais un regard à l'expression obstinée et déterminée sur son visage le fit réfléchir à deux fois. Ce qu'ils avaient découvert dans cette maison des horreurs était un cauchemar, mais Liam méritait de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son jumeau. Le garçon avait presque seize ans, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le materne.

Regardant son filleul, Sirius tapota la place à côté de lui sur le banc. Il y a quelques heures à peine, il était heureux, excité à l'idée de revoir son filleul disparu depuis si longtemps, mais il pouvait dire rien qu'à la gravité sur le visage de Frank qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il avait à dire.

Frank s'éclaircit la gorge, gagnant quelques minutes de plus avant d'écraser le cœur de ses amis. Il pouvait dire à quel point Sirius et Remus aimaient Harry par la façon dont ils avaient parlé de lui ; ce qu'il avait à dire allait les tuer. « Je suis désolé, mais ma mission ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Il y a eu quelques complications et Amelia a mis les Dursley en détention. Ce que nous avons découvert dans cette maison est pire que tout ce que nous avons jamais trouvé au plus fort de la terreur de Voldemort. Ce que j'ai vu et entendu ce soir m'a fait me demander si Voldemort avait raison en déclarant que tous les Moldus étaient mauvais et devaient être tués. »

« Vous avez trouvé Harry ? » Demanda Sirius avec effroi.

Se sentant sale, Frank se frotta les bras. Après ce qu'il avait appris ce soir, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre une douche brûlante et voir sa femme, mais malheureusement après cela il devait retourner au Ministère pour aider Amelia. Il était sûr que sa femme allait bien, que sa mère lui avait donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais il voulait vérifier que son Neville allait bien, juste pour se rassurer, s'assurer que son fils était en sécurité et heureux.

Baissant les yeux, Frank secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, mais Harry ne vit plus avec la sœur de Lily depuis ses huit ans. »

« Quoi ? » Cria Liam. Son père avait dit qu'Harry avait été affamé et maltraité, mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait. « Où est-il ? »

Fermant les yeux, Frank se retint de vomir. « Harry n'a pas eu une bonne vie chez les Dursley, ils l'ont traité pire qu'un animal. Son oncle l'a vendu quand il avait huit ans, quand il est devenu trop endommagé pour lui être utile. »

Sirius attrapa le bras de son filleul alors qu'il allait se lever. Il pouvait clairement voir que Frank avait des difficultés et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Liam lui demande des réponses. « Commence du début et prends ton temps. »

« Du Whisky Pur-Feu d'abord. » Grogna Frank en prenant une bouteille et quelques verres. Il en versa suffisamment pour lui, Sirius et Remus, puis décida après réflexion de donner aussi un petit verre à Liam.

Les sourcils levés, Liam accepta le verre, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire. Si c'était Sirius qui lui avait offert un verre, il en aurait ri, Sirius faisait toujours des farces de ce genre. Mais c'était l'Auror Londubat ; s'il lui offrait un verre d'alcool, c'était que ça devait être extrêmement mauvais.

Frank descendit son verre de whisky puis s'en servit un deuxième. « Les trois premières années d'Harry ont été passées enfermé dans un placard à produits de nettoyage sale et exigu. Il était seul, effrayé et entouré de produits chimiques toxiques de nettoyage et était rarement nourri ou changé. Pétunia et Vernon ont essayé de trouver un moyen de contacter James et Lily pour leur rendre Harry, mais sans hibou, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le faire. Ce même placard sous l'escalier est devenu à la fois la prison d'Harry, et sa chambre, jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans. Harry était rarement nourri, peut-être trois fois par semaine s'il avait de la chance... Ce qui arrivait rarement. Non seulement il était affamé, mais il était aussi obligé de s'asseoir par terre et les regarder manger. »

« Ils l'obligeaient à les regarder manger ? » Demanda Remus, horrifié. « Ils mangeaient devant un enfant affamé ? »

« Ils ne faisaient pas que manger devant lui, Remus, ils le narguait avec la nourriture qui lui était refusée. Ils lui tendaient de la nourriture comme s'il était un chien, puis la lui arrachaient, riant quand il sautait dessus avec empressement. Lorsqu'ils décidaient de le nourrir, c'était généralement de lait rance et de vieux restes, parfois moisis. »

Sirius regarda son sandwich à moitié mangé, sentant son estomac se révolter à l'idée de le terminer. Toutes ces années, il avait été heureux et bien nourri, alors que le petit Harry vivait dans la peur et était affamé. Il aurait dû battre James jusqu'à ce que l'homme cède et lui dise où se trouvait son filleul.

« Comme si cette négligence n'était pas assez grave, ils lui changeaient aussi rarement les couches, le laissant parfois porter la même pendant une semaine. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il a développé d'horribles plaies, parfois si graves qu'elles l'empêchaient de marcher. Harry a également rapidement appris à ne pas faire de bruit, peu importe sa peur, sa faim ou sa douleur. D'après ce que nous pouvons dire, il a complètement arrêté de parler à l'âge de deux ans. »

« Que.. Que lui ont-ils fait pour qu'il arrête de parler ? » Demanda Liam faiblement.

Frank voulait descendre son deuxième verre de whisky, mais Amelia aurait son cul s'il se présentait ivre. Soupirant, il choisit de le boire à petites gorgées. « Au début, il se contentaient de le frapper sur les fesses, mais cela a rapidement progressé pour faire face aux gifles, coups de poings, coups de pieds, puis à la ceinture et au fouet. »

Liam commença à tellement trembler que son whisky se mit à couler des parois du verre. « Je-je faisais des cauchemars, au moins une ou deux fois par semaine, où j'étais enfermé dans une petite pièce, effrayé, blessé et affamé. Je pensais juste avoir une imagination débordante ou quelque chose comme ça, mais à cause de ces rêves, j'ai peur des petits espaces sombres. »

Les yeux tristes, Remus drapa son bras sur l'épaule de son chiot, le serrant légèrement. « C'est le lien des jumeaux. »

Sirius acquiesça de la tête. « Vous étiez tous les deux extrêmement proches, et même si Harry avait quelques minutes de plus que toi, tu étais très protecteur envers lui. »

Sirius sourit avec nostalgie en se tournant vers son compagnon. « Tu te souviens que Liam donnait son biberon à Harry si on le lui donnait en premier ? »

Le sourire de Remus n'atteignit pas ses yeux, son cœur était trop lourd alors qu'il se souvenait de ses petits. « Je m'en souviens. »

« Je-je faisais ça ? » Demanda Liam avec hésitation, espérant se souvenir de quelque chose de son frère.

« Tout le temps. » Confirma Sirius. « Le jour où tes parents vous ont ramenés de l'hôpital, Lily vous a placés, Harry et toi, dans des berceaux différents, mais tu as crié si fort et violemment que tu en as presque fait trembler les murs. C'est James qui a compris que tu criais pour ton frère. Dès qu'il l'a placé dans ton berceau, tu t'es calmé et t'es endormi en tenant la main d'Harry. »

Liam ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. « Comment j'étais après que mes parents aient abandonnés Harry ? »

« Tu as crié et pleuré pendant une semaine et as refusé de manger quoi que ce soit. Tu as passé chaque instant à faire des petits pas de pièces en pièces à la recherche de ton frère. » Se frottant le visage, Sirius fut choqué de constater que ses mains étaient mouillées de ses larmes. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il pleurait. « Tu criais son nom, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ta petite voix soit trop douloureuse et rauque pour l'utiliser. Lily a finalement craquer et t'as donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour enfants juste pour que tu fasses tes nuits. »

« C'était horrible. » Admit Remus. « Tu étais perdu et avais le cœur brisé sans ton jumeau. »

Liam plaça sa main au niveau de son cœur et le frotta. Il imaginait son jeune lui chercher désespérément son jumeau, son autre moitié, et cela lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer. Comment ses parents avaient-ils pu l'arracher à son jumeau ? Comment avaient-ils pu abandonner leur propre bébé avec une tel insouciance ?

Remus continua. « C'était devenu si terrible que James a dû enlever toutes les photos d'Harry et enfermer ses vêtements, ses jouets et ses meubles dans le grenier. Tout ce qui te faisait penser à Harry te faisait pleurer de façon incontrôlable pendant des heures. »

Frank détestait interrompre, mais il devait vraiment retourner au Ministère. « Quand Harry a eu trois ans, ils ont commencé à le forcer à faire des petites tâches, comme aller chercher leur fils, Dursley, qui a le même âge ; mais à cinq ans, il faisait toute la cuisine et le ménage. »

« De la nourriture qu'il n'était probablement pas autorisé à manger. » Cracha Sirius de dégoût.

Frank inclina la tête. « La sœur de Lily montait même la garde pendant qu'il cuisinait pour s'assurer qu'il n'essayait pas de manger quoi que ce soit. S'il osait essayer, elle le frappait avec une spatule ou lui brûlait la main sur la cuisinière. A cause de malnutrition, Harry avait à peine la taille d'un enfant de trois ans à l'âge de cinq, il devait donc se tenir sur le rehausseur de leur fils pour atteindre le poêle. Quand ils ne le faisaient pas travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse, ils l'enfermaient dans le placard, qui ne contenait ni matelas ni autre confort, simplement sa vieille couverture de bébé et un chien en peluche qui ressemble beaucoup à Patmol. »

Une expression de douleur traversa le visage de Sirius. « Pour le premier anniversaire des jumeaux, j'ai offert à Harry une peluche qui ressemble à Patmol, et à Liam une qui ressemble à Moony. Merlin, Harry adorait cette satanée peluche, on ne le voyait jamais sans elle dans les mains. En fait, Liam, ta première cause de magie accidentelle a été ce jouet. Toi et Harry aviez treize mois quand Lily a égaré l'animal en peluche d'Harry. Le petit cœur d'Harry était si brisé qu'il s'est mis à pleurer, ce qui était extrêmement rare pour lui. Quand tu as entendu ton frère pleurer, tu t'es mis à faire pareil, puis avant que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit, tu l'as invoquer. Tu as tendu la main et a appelé toi-même le jouet du sac de Lily. Tu étais si fière de toi, et Harry t'a serré si fort dans ses bras que vous en êtes tous les deux tombés de rire. »

Liam se sentait faible et tremblant. « Maman et papa m'ont dit que mon premier acte de magie accidentelle a été l'invocation de mon biberon. Tout ! Chaque fichue chose de ma vie a été un mensonge ! Est-ce que mes parents savent au moins dire la vérité ? »

Le cœur de Remis se serra pour son chiot. « Frank, qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ensuite ? » Il savait que l'histoire n'allait faire qu'empirer, il sentait la peur émanée de Frank.

Frank regarda le trio pendant un long moment avant d'avoir le courage de parler de ce qu'ils avaient découvert ensuite. « Le sixième anniversaire d'Harry a été le moment où les choses ont commencé... » Frank buta, incapable de trouver les mots pour décrire à quel point ce qui s'était passé ensuite était terrible.

« Frank, qu'est-il arrivé à mon chiot ? » Demanda Sirius, les mains tremblantes.

Frank pinça les lèvres. « James et Lily ont laissé à Harry une petite fortune, assez d'argent pour qu'il soit à l'aise jusqu'à l'âge de vingt et un ans au moins. Malheureusement, à l'âge de six ans, Vernon et Pétunia avaient déjà complètement soufflé le moindre centime, et bien sûr, aucun n'a été utilisé pour Harry. Ayant utilisé tout l'argent qu'il restait, Vernon a décidé de faire travailler Harry. Quelque jours auparavant, il avait regardé un reportage sur la pornographie infantile et sur la façon dont ces salauds faisaient fortune en publiant sur internet des photos de petits garçons et petites filles nus. Ça a commencé par des photos d'Harry posant nu, mais il a ensuite rapidement évolué vers des réalisations vidéos. » Lui et Sirius étaient peut-être des sangs-purs, mais cela faisait partie de leur formation d'apprendre la technologie des Moldus, et comme Lily en était une, Liam savait aussi tout sur les ordinateurs et internet.

Sautant sur ses pieds, Sirius se mit à faire les cent pas. Quel genre de malade prenait son pied en voyant un enfant nu ? Il était tellement en colère qu'il pouvait sentir sa magie crépiter le long de sa peau.

Se sentant malade, Remus posa sa tête sur la table en bois sombre et la recouvrit de ses bras. Il était trop près de la pleine lune et Moony hurlait de chagrin et de colère. Heureusement qu'Amelia avait les Dursley en garde à vue, il ne doutait pas que Moony les aurait traqué et mis en pièces.

« Vernon a commencé à faire fortune grâce aux vidéos, plus d'argent que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pa suffisant pour ce malade cupide. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il passe à l'étape suivante. » Au diable Amelia, Frank prit une autre bouteille de whisky et servit un autre verre à tout le monde, y compris Liam.

Les yeux distraits, Liam fixait son verre d'alcool. « M. Londubat, que voulez-vous dire par 'l'étape suivante' ? » Il en avait bien une idée, il n'était pas stupide, mais il fallait qu'il l'entende avant de pouvoir y croire.

« Nous avons trouvé deux boîtes de cd dans le placard de Vernon, ce monstre gardait des copies de tout ce qui a été fait à Harry. C'est perturbant et dégoûtant de voir le nombre d'hommes qui s'abonnent et paient pour regarder de la pornographie infantile. Harry était si populaire qu'il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que Vernon commence à recevoir des demandes d'hommes désireux de passer une heure seul avec le garçon. La somme offerte était trop importante pour que Vernon la laisse passer, alors une fois par semaine, il envoyait sa femme et son fils au cinéma ou aller faire quelque chose d'amusant, puis il le mettait aux enchères pour le plus offrant. Il laissait alors au gagnant carte libre avec Harry pendant une heure ou deux, tout en enregistrant l'ensemble de cette horrible rencontre. »

Le cœur de Frank se brisa à la vue de l'angoisse dans les yeux des trois hommes. « Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails de ce qui était sur ces vidéos, mais je traquerais personnellement chaque homme et m'assurerais qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais faire de mal à un enfant. Aucun enfant, aucun être humain, ne devrait être forcé d'endurer l'enfer qu'a vécu Harry entre leurs mains. »

Se levant d'un bond, Liam se précipita sur la poubelle juste à temps pour rendre ce qu'il avait dans son estomac. Tombant au sol, il se recroquevilla en boule et se mit à sangloter. Il se souvenait qu'il avait six ans quand il avait eu son premier vrai balai. Il se souvenait avoir passé des heures dessus à apprendre à voler et jouer au Quidditch. A six ans, il passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec son meilleur ami, Neville, ils passaient toujours des nuits chez l'un et l'autre. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était le sexe à six ans, il n'en avait même rien appris avant ses douze ans, et même maintenant, à presque seize, il était toujours vierge.

C'était dur, mais Remus se mit debout pour pouvoir réconforter son chiot. Que devions-nous dire à quelqu'un après avoir appris que son frère avait été violé par des hommes adultes à l'âge de six ans ? Il ne pouvait pas dire à Liam que tout allait bien se passer, parce que ce n'était pas le cas et que ça ne le serait jamais. Cela allait changer Liam. Cela allait tous les changer.

« Est-ce que mon chiot est mort ? » Hurla Sirius, sa vie entière s'effondrant. Pendant des années, il avait cherché Harry avec l'aide Remus, mais ils n'avaient jamais pensé à chercher chez la sœur de Lily. Ils savaient quelle horrible femme elle était, ils l'avaient rencontrée au mariage de James et Lily. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Lily enverrait Harry vivre chez eux.

« Nous ne savons pas, Sirius, mais ce serait un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie. Nous suivons quelques pistes, mais Harry a été vendu à un homme spécialisé dans le trafic sexuel d'enfants. Il pourrait être n'importe où dans le monde en ce moment. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'écria Sirius, pleurant maintenant ouvertement. « S'il gagnait tant d'argent avec Harry, pourquoi Vernon l'a-t-il vendu ? » L'idée qu'Harry puisse être abusé sexuellement dans la maison de son oncle était déjà assez horrible, mais découvrir qu'il avait été vendu à un homme spécialisé dans la vente d'enfants à n'importe quel malade du monde le terrifiait au plus au point.

Frank avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait trop bu. Il était debout depuis plus de quarante-huit heures et, malheureusement, il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir de sitôt. Après qu'il avoir fini ici, il devait retourner au Ministère et aider à trier des heures de preuves, notamment en regardant des vidéos des viols du petit Harry. Il ne voulait pas le faire, la seule pensée lui faisait monter de la bile. Mais il allait traquer tous les malades qui avaient touché cet enfant et les donner personnellement en pâture aux Détraqueurs. Ils devaient également organiser une équipe de recherche pour chercher Harry...ou au moins son corps. Il n'arrêterait pas de chercher tant que le garçon ne serait pas retrouver, vivant ou mort.

Frank regarda Sirius arpenter la pièce comme un animal sauvage en cage prêt à tuer. « Harry a peut-être cessé de parler quand il n'était qu'un bébé peu après que Lily et James l'aient laissé avec sa sœur, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Le garçon avait des yeux émeraudes des plus enchanteurs qui étaient une vrai fenêtre sur son âme. Malheureusement, ses yeux ont effrayés un des clients de Vernon. Il a donc pris un liquide de nettoyage corrosif et en a versé dans les deux yeux d'Harry, le rendant aveugle. »

Frank ferma les yeux quand Liam recommença à avoir des hauts-le-cœur, cette fois-ci sans se soucier de vomir sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer le garçon, lui aussi avait été malade plus d'une fois. La façon dont Harry avait survécu à un tel enfer le dépassait complètement.

Sirius trébucha sur le banc et s'effondra, sa respiration devenant si rapide et si forte qu'il commençait à hyperventiler. Tout était de sa faute, il aurait dû faire plus d'efforts pour retrouver son chiot.

« Avec Harry aveugle. » Poursuivit Frank, la voix à peine plus qu'un murmure. « Il ne pouvait plus faire la cuisine et le ménage. Et malgré sa condition, Vernon s'est vu offrir une grosse somme d'argent par le trafiquant d'enfants, alors il l'a vendu. Il semble qu'il y ait des malades qui prennent leur pied non seulement en ayant des relations sexuelles avec des enfants, mais aussi avec des enfants handicapés. »

Severus et Fol-Œil entrèrent dans la cuisine, se figeant lorsqu'ils virent la scène devant eux. Jurant, Severus fouilla rapidement dans sa robe et en sortit une potion calmante et une pour l'estomac, puis força Liam à les boire. Après s'être assuré que Liam était bien pris en charge, il remit à Sirius et Remus des potions calmantes. Il ne pouvait pas leur reprocher d'avoir besoin de potions, il avait déjà lui-même pris trois potions calmantes et prévoyait de prendre une de sommeil sans rêve avant de se coucher... Tout pour l'empêcher de libérer les horreurs dont il avait été témoin dans la tête de cet ignoble bâtard.

Frank se réjouit de voir Severus et Maugrey. Lorsqu'il les avait quittés, ils se préparaient à se rendre à la dernière position connue d'Harry. L'homme qui avait acheté Harry était connu pour apporter ses achats dans une maison de prostitution d'enfants où il pouvait lui-même les tester, ainsi que les vendre à sa clientèle locale. Chaque enfant avait sa propre chambre, chambre qui servait plus à recevoir qu'à y dormir. « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il désespérément.

Maugrey grogna en s'asseyant à la tête de la table. Acceptant une potion anti-douleur de Severus, il l'avala d'un coup. Non seulement il était à la retraite et en mauvaise forme, mais traverser Londres avec une seule jambe n'était pas facile. « D'après ce que nous avons pu découvrir, Harry a travaillé dans cette maison pendant six mois sous le nom de Shade, en raison des lunettes de soleil qu'il portait pour cacher ses yeux mutilés. Nous avons eu de la chance de tomber sur un des adolescents plus âgé qui y travaillait et qui connaissait Harry. Il est l'un des chanceux enfants qui a réussi à échapper à l'incendie. »

« L'incendie ? » Demanda Sirius d'une voix rauque et étouffée.

« C'est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes. » Dit Severus, remplaçant Maugrey. « Le jeune homme nous a dit que la nuit de l'incendie, Harry a été acheté par un homme connu pour être très dur avec les garçons. En fait, quatre garçons sont morts le jour après avoir passé quelques heures avec lui. Cet adolescent, qui est actuellement sans abri, se souvient avoir entendu des cris venant de la chambre de Shade, puis quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme est sorti de la pièce couvert de flammes. Les flammes sur l'homme ont fini par mettre le feu aux meubles et aux rideaux, puis le feu s'est rapidement propagé. La plupart des garçons ont réussi à s'échapper dans le chaos parce que le propriétaire avait filé, ne voulant pas se faire attraper par la police pour trafic sexuel d'enfants. »

« Pensez-vous que c'est la magie d'Harry qui a déclenché l'incendie ? » Demanda Remus avec tristesse.

« Oui. » Admit Maugrey. « Elle a probablement pris la défense d'Harry quand le bâtard lui faisait du mal, voire le tuait. Ça a dû être très mauvais vu que jusqu'à ce moment, sa magie n'avait jamais rien fait de tel. »

« Et mon frère ? E-Est-il aussi mort dans l'incendie ? »

« Selon le jeune sans abri, il a vu Harry s'échapper cette nuit-là avec les autres enfants qui ont eu la chance de pouvoir sortir. Pour autant qu'il sache, ton frère vit dans les rues de Londres depuis six ans. »

Liam se releva, ses jambes tremblent encore et il avait des crampes à l'estomac. « Nous devons le trouver ! Nous devons ramener mon frère à la maison, là où il devrait être ! »

« Amelia a mis tous les Aurors disponibles à sa recherche, gamin. Elle a même fait appel à certains des retraités. Tout le monde prend ça très sérieux. Si Harry est là, dehors, nous le trouverons. » Dit Maugrey d'un ton bourru.

« Il y a une potion que je peux préparer. » Dit Severus en s'adressant à Liam. « Mais elle est considérée comme sombre dû au fait qu'elle utilise du sang. Ce n'est pas exactement une potion légale, mais elle pourrait nous aider à retrouver Harry. La potion exige ton sang, Liam. Je crois que c'est pour ça que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a leuré. Il voulait ton sang pour pouvoir préparer cette potion lui-même. »

Liam écarté les bras, les yeux un peu fous. « Prenez tout ! » Cria-t-il. « Je ferai tout pour aider à retrouver mon jumeau. Prenez autant de sang qu'il vous faut. Je vous donnerai même ma jambe si ça peut aider à trouver Harry. »

Severus renifla. « J'ai juste besoin de ton sang. » Répéta-t-il en sortant un poignard du kit de potions qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. « Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir faire ça à la dure. Je ne peux pas utiliser de magie pour recueillir ton sang, ça interférerait avec la potion. »

Liam ne broncha même pas quand son professeur lui entailla le bras. Il n'avait pas exagéré, il ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver et ramener son frère jumeau à la maison.

« Vous pensez donc que Voldemort a l'intention de préparer cette potion ? » Demanda Remus, terrifié pour son chiot. Harry avait déjà tellement souffert , l'univers ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui accorder une pause ?

« En effet, mais Draco est le seul à être assez habile pour préparer la potion, à moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne la prépare lui-même. Je vais parler à Draco et lui demander de nous faire gagner du temps. » Actuellement, son travail d'espion était très compliqué et précaire. Pour autant que Dumbledore et le reste de l'Ordre sachent, il avait été démasqué en tant qu'espion il y avait plusieurs mois et s'en était à peine sorti en vie. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il était bien actuellement dans une position très dangereuse, espionnant les deux parties, mais techniquement non loyal envers l'une ou l'autre. Il était loyal à la magie elle-même, pas à un Seigneur de la Lumière ou des Ténèbres. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir choisir un camp, il espérait juste que quel que soit celui à qui il donnerait sa loyauté, ce soit celui qui veuille préserver et sauver la magie.

« Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour préparer la potion ? » Demanda Liam, fatigué.

« Deux semaines, mais si Harry est encore en vie, nous pourrons le retrouver avec. Sirius, je peux utiliser ton laboratoire ? »

Froid et engourdi, Sirius hocha la tête. Il se sentait perdu, il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. En fait, il avait des envies de meurtre, il voulait tuer James et Lily pour avoir fait ça à son chiot.

Maugrey tendit sa canne, empêchant Liam de se précipiter devant lui. « Où diable vas-tu, garçon ? »

« Je vais trouver mon frère ! » Dit sèchement Liam, mettant au défi l'ex auror de l'arrêter. Personne n'allait l'empêcher de chercher Harry.

Maugrey fixa longuement et durement le garçon avant qu'un lent sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage fortement marqué. « Tu n'es pas seul, garçon. Tu ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes dans ces rues dangereuses. Ce n'est pas Pré-au-Lard, garçon. C'est le monde des Moldus. » Grognant, il se remit debout, frappant le reste de son whisky. « Eh bien, allons-y, nous avons beaucoup de kilomètres à parcourir. »

« Merci. » Déclara Liam, choqué par l'offre d'aide de l'homme. Il était certain que Maugrey allait essayer de l'arrêter.

« Attendez-moi. » S'écria Sirius. « Si je reste là, je vais finir par assassiner James et Lily. Je serais plus utile à la recherche d'Harry qu'à pourrir à Azkaban. »

« Je viens aussi. » Ajouta Remus. « Je ne pourrais pas me reposer tant que notre chiot ne sera plus dans les rues, en sécurité. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore déclare Harry cracmol et il est donc envoyé vivre avec sa tante et son oncle. Qu'est-ce que tout le monde fera quand ils découvriront qu'Harry est le véritable enfant de la prophétie ? Dans quel état l'Ordre trouvera Harry lorsque qu'ils le localiseront finalement ? (Abus, Slash, Mpreg, Viol, Prostitution) Bill/Harry/Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hya ! \ (•◡•) /
> 
> Un mois... Deux mois... Trois mois... Que le temps passe vite dis donc... *transpire*
> 
> Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, ça faisait un moment que l'auteur avait sorti le chapitre (et même le suivant) mais j'ai été très occupé avec ma team de scantrad, dont vous pouvez trouver le lien sur mon profil... *chuchote* on fait du Yaoi *chuchote*
> 
> J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Bonne lecture ! ^-^

[Chapitre 4]

Un petit garçon portant des lunettes de soleil noires sortit d'une allée sombre et sale sur des pieds instables, sa main tremblante glissant une petite liasse d'argent dans la poche de son jean décoloré. Pas une minute plus tard, un homme d'affaires plus âgé sortit de l'allée derrière le garçon, les mains tâtonnant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Sifflant un petit air enjoué, il regarda la rue de long en large avant de se diriger dans la direction opposée au garçon, un regard suffisant et satisfait sur son visage arrogant.

Le menton sur la poitrine, le garçon se glissa dans une autre ruelle, ses doigts grattant douloureusement contre le mur de briques alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer. Haletant fortement, il céda et s'effondra derrière une benne à ordures, puis se mit à vomir. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand chose à expulser de son estomac, alors ce fut à sec.

S'essuyant la bouche, il s'appuya contre la benne, son nez depuis longtemps immunisé contre la puanteur des ordures en décomposition. Le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, il essaya de prendre de profondes inspirations calmantes, mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver la sensation de vertige. Levant les bras derrière lui, il saisit l'élastique qui gardait ses longs cheveux dans une queue de cheval et l'arracha brutalement. Utilisant ses ongles, il commença à gratter violemment son cuir chevelu pour tenter de chasser la sensation des mains de l'homme sur sa tête.

Pourquoi l'homme avait-il dû tout gâcher en le touchant ? Il détestait sucer, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il s'était résigné à faire il y a des années pour pouvoir manger. La main dans la poche, il passa doucement ses doigts sur le morceau de papier froissé qu'il emportait partout avec lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de règles, et il avait montré à l'homme la carte avec ses règles avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux et l'homme avait accepté de les suivre tant qu'il le prenait jusqu'à la gorge, mais il avait ensuite saisi sa tête, ses doigts forts s'emmêlant brutalement dans ses cheveux. Il avait essayé de combattre l'homme, il avait essayé de s'éloigner de lui, mais celui-ci était grand et fort et il avait facilement gardé la tête immobile alors qu'il baisait violemment sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne avec un gémissement fort et satisfait.

Le jeune garçon enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes puis enterra son visage dans ses genoux. Mentalement, il commença à réciter ses règles, les règles qui étaient écrites sur ce morceau de papier qu'il gardait en sécurité dans sa poche. Règle numéro un, pas de pénétration anale. Il refusait absolument d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec ses clients. Règle numéro deux, fellations ou branlettes uniquement. Règle numéro trois, préservatif porté en permanence, même pour les branlettes. Règle numéro quatre, ne pas parler. Entendre quelqu'un le complimenter ou l'insulter alors qu'il le suçait rendait l'expérience cent fois pire pour lui. Il voulait juste se débarrasser de l'homme, prendre son argent et rentrer chez lui. Puis finalement la règle numéro cinq, et la plus importante en ce qui le concernait, absolument aucun contact avec lui, où que ce soit et à tout moment... Pas même sa tête. C'était la dernière règle que l'étranger avait enfreint et qui lui avait causé une crise de panique.

Il n'était pas comme la plupart des autres garçons des rues, ceux qui étaient prêts à tout pour de la nourriture ou de la drogue. Il était probablement l'un des seuls enfants des rues qui n'était pas accro à la drogue ou à l'alcool. Il avait tendance à rester seul et à se cacher, ne s'aventurant dehors que lorsque les douleurs de la faim devenaient trop importantes pour être ignorées. Il pouvait facilement passer des jours sans manger avant de finalement céder et se mettre à genoux pour quelques petits dollars.

Il détestait ce qu'il devait faire pour survivre, mais s'assurait d'être assez doué pour sucer afin d'obtenir des clients réguliers. Il était plus facile de travailler avec des hommes qui connaissaient et acceptaient ses règles, car il ne les brisait jamais, même pas pour plus d'argent. Si quelqu'un refusait de suivre ses règles, il n'y avait pas de seconde chance, il ne les reverrait jamais. Il souhaitait pouvoir trouver un emploi honnête, mais malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup pour les enfants brisés, aveugles, sans abri, mineurs et illettrés qui refusaient de parler.

Levant la tête, il fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'avait plus le tournis. Il se sentait encore faible et tremblant, et sa gorge lui faisait maintenant mal à cause des coups qu'elle venait de recevoir, sans parler de ses vomissements, mais il se sentait enfin assez bien pour se relever.

Trouvant son élastique par terre à côté de ses fesses, il le ramassa et commença à lisser ses cheveux noirs corbeau, longs jusqu'à sa taille. Il les attacha rapidement en une tresse et commença à lentement sortir de l'allée pour se rendre à son magasin préféré.

Après l'incendie et son évasion, il avait pensé avec certitude qu'il allait s'éteindre dans les rues. Il était complètement aveugle et seul et n'avait jamais été dans le monde réel auparavant. Il n'avait jamais été autorisé à sortir de la maison lorsqu'il vivait avec sa tante, puis il était passé directement de celle-ci à celle de son nouveau travail. Il n'avait jamais vu le monde extérieur, même lorsqu'il avait la vue.

Il avait à peine survécu seul pendant un mois après l'incendie lorsqu'il avait été retrouvé par un des autres garçons qui s'étaient échappés du foyer. Il était faible, effrayé, affamé et frigorifié, et il n'aurait probablement pas tenu un mois de plus sans ce garçon.

Aveugle et ne sachant rien de l'argent, même pas à quoi cela ressemblait, les commerçants prenaient avantage de lui. Il réussissait à gagner quelques dollars en faisant la seule chose qu'il savait faire, sucer, mais son argent ne lui rapportait pas grand-chose car les employés des magasins lui faisaient payer trop cher et empochaient ensuite son argent.

Le garçon du foyer lui avait expliqué ce qu'était l'argent et lui avait appris à identifier ce qu'il avait et à les compter. Il lui avait également appris à se déplacer dans les rues, à trouver un endroit sûr pour dormir et à rédiger sa carte de règlement puisqu'il était incapable de parler. Pendant six mois, le garçon et lui avaient vécu ensemble, s'occupant et veillant l'un sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, un client batte à mort son ami pour avoir refusé de faire une partie à trois.

La douleur du corps, c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il connaissait, mais la douleur du cœur, il ne l'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant, du moins pas comme ça. Le garçon avait été la première personne à lui montrer de la gentillesse et il avait beaucoup pris soin de lui. Il avait beaucoup pleuré, pendant des jours, après la mort de son seul ami, se sentant à nouveau seul et perdu et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait donc fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour se protéger, il s'était fermé à tout le monde et avait gardé la tête baissée, n'errant que lorsqu'il le fallait absolument.

Les mains frôlant les briques des bâtiments, le garçon aveugle commença à descendre lentement le trottoir, heurtant ses doigts contre la pierre à chaque pas. C'était sa façon de naviguer dans les rues. Il vivait dans la région depuis si longtemps qu'il savait où il se trouvait et où il allait rien qu'en sentant les bâtiments environnants. Il pouvait également savoir où il se trouvait grâce aux sons et aux odeurs, ainsi qu'en comptant les pas. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour mémoriser la zone, mais maintenant c'était aussi facile que de respirer pour lui. Cela aidait également qu'il ait un don, un don étrange qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Il pouvait sentir des choses, comme les voitures, les gens, à peu près n'importe quel objet qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il ne savait pas comment, mais c'était comme si une force l'avertissait quand il se préparait à rencontrer quelque chose. Ainsi, grâce grâce à ses sens et son don, il se perdait et tombait rarement, malgré qu'il soit cent pour cent aveugle.

S'arrêtant devant son magasin préféré, pratiquement le seul où il faisait ses courses, le garçon sortit les quelques dollars qu'il avait gagné de sa poche et commença à compter ce qu'il avait. Il ne comptait pas de vue, mais en fonction de ce qu'il sentait. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas gagné grand chose avec cette dernière pipe, mais s'il faisait attention en dépensant son argent et qu'il rationnait correctement sa nourriture, cela suffirait pour tenir au moins trois jours... Cinq, s'il ne mangeait qu'un jour sur deux. Ce n'était pas amusant, mais il pouvait le faire.

L'argent ne lui permettrait malheureusement pas d'acheter beaucoup de nourriture, mais il pourrait probablement se procurer quelques boîtes de soupe, un pain et, s'il avait de la chance, une petite brique de lait froid et crémeux. Ce n'était pas grand chose, et c'était normalement ce qu'il achetait toujours, mais la nourriture était de la nourriture, donc il n'allait pas se plaindre. Un peu était mieux que rien du tout. Il espérait vraiment qu'il avait assez d'argent aujourd'hui pour acheter du lait. Il aimait le lait plus que tout et cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas pu en acheter. Le simple fait d'y penser lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

D'une main légèrement tremblante, le garçon se tendit et saisit la poignée de la porte du magasin. C'était son magasin préféré, car les propriétaires comprenaient sa situation et n'avaient jamais profité de sa cécité. Il y avait même eu des moments où ils avaient essayé de lui donner plus de nourriture que ce qu'il pouvait payer. Aussi gentil que cela puisse être, il avait toujours refusé la nourriture gratuite. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était aveugle, sans abri, qu'il vivait dans la rue et qu'il suçait des queues pour gagner sa vie, qu'il n'avait pas de morale. Il n'allait pas prendre de la nourriture qu'il ne pouvait pas payer, et il n'allait pas voler. Même en plein hiver, quand il était difficile de gagner de l'argent parce que même un homme désespéré ne voulait pas se faire sucer debout dans la neige par temps de gel, il n'avait jamais volé de nourriture. L'hiver avait été dur pour les sans-abri, surtout pour ceux dont la seule forme d'argent provenait du fait de se mettre à genoux. Si vous étiez prêt à aller chez quelqu'un ou dans un chambre d'hôtel, vous pouviez gagner un revenu décent en hiver, mais c'était généralement ainsi que la plupart des enfants des rues finissaient par mourir. Pour lui, sa vie valait plus que quelques dollars et une miche de pain.

Le garçon offrit un sourire timide à la propriétaire du magasin lorsqu'elle le salua de derrière le comptoir. Il était aveugle depuis l'âge de huit ans, et même s'il ne voyait rien, comme les gens, les arbres, les voitures ou les bâtiments, il pouvait voir la lumière, une lueur colorée qui entourait les gens. Au début, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle signifiait, et il ne le comprenait toujours pas vraiment, mais au fil des ans, il avait appris que les couleurs avaient une signification. C'était la couleur de la lueur qui lui permettait de savoir si quelqu'un était de confiance, ou extrêmement dangereux.

Si une personne était entourée d'une lueur bleue ou verte, alors il savait qu'elle était sans danger. Cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'elle était gentille, mais simplement qu'elle était pas un tueur ou un violeur et qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de lui faire du mal, à lui ou aux autres. La couleur rose signifiait que la plupart du temps, la personne était bonne, mais qu'elle avait la capacité de s'emporter et de blesser quelqu'un si on la provoquait suffisamment. La pire couleur, ou du moins la pire qu'il ait rencontrée jusqu'à présent, était le rouge. S'il voyait quelqu'un avec une lueur rouge, il savait qu'il devait courir et se cacher. Une lueur rouge signifiait que la personne était mauvaise, très probablement un meurtrier. L'homme qui l'avait loué pour la nuit dans le foyer avant l'incendie avait la lueur la plus rouge qu'il n'avait jamais vu. La lueur de l'homme était si rouge qu'elle en était presque noire. La plupart des hommes qui cherchaient des enfants des rues pendant une heure ou deux avaient au moins une lueur rose foncée, même le type qu'il venait de sucer dans la ruelle.

Le garçon passa devant le comptoir, ses yeux s'attardant sur la belle lueur bleue qui entourait la vieille propriétaire du magasin et son mari. Leur lueur était si bleue qu'elle en était presque blanc. Il n'avait jamais parlé à une personne à la lueur si pure, il savait au fond de son coeur que c'étaient des gens bien qui ne lui feraient jamais de mal.

Le garçon frôla soigneusement ses mains sur les étagères, choisissant ce qu'il voulait sans faire tomber les choses. Il était suffisamment venu pour savoir où tout se trouvait et à quel prix. Avec des crampes d'estomac et grognant d'impatience, il prit cinq boîtes de soupe et les plaça dans son panier. Se rendant dans la rayon du pain, il prit le moins cher qu'ils avaient puis calcula mentalement le total. Poussant un soupir de tristesse, il laissa tomber le menton sur sa poitrine lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas assez d'argent pour acheter du lait, même pas la plus petit brique. Il avait vraiment espéré un lait crémeux et délicieux. Il était tellement fatigué de ne boire que l'eau sale et corrodée des toilettes du parc.

XXX

La vieille dame propriétaire du magasin regarda tristement le petit garçon sans-abri alors que ses yeux se tournaient avec nostalgie vers le réfrigérateur où était conservé le lait. Il ne se permettait pas souvent du lait, mais elle savait à quel point le pauvre chéri l'aimait. Le garçon aveugle et silencieux venait dans son magasin depuis environ six ans maintenant et il était une petit chose si douce. Depuis leur ouverture, il y a plus de vingt ans, ils avaient eu beaucoup de problèmes de vol venant des enfants des rues, c'était normal vu leur situation, mais jamais de ce garçon. Il ne voulait même pas accepter la nourriture gratuite et encore moins la voler. C'était un si gentil, si bon garçon. Son coeur saignait pour l'enfant, il était si délicat qu'elle se retrouvait constamment à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Le garçon, qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix ans, même si elle savait qu'il devait avoir quelques années de plus, était un très bel enfant, ne mesurant qu'un peu plus d'un mètre cinquante et n'avait pas grandi d'un pouce durant toutes les années où il était venu. Il avait toujours l'air pâle, maigre et maladif, et elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il avait réussi à survivre si longtemps dans la rue. Bien sûr, elle savait ce qu'il devait faire pour gagner de l'argent, elle savait qu'il vendait son corps ou ses services, et de nombreuses nuits, elle était restée éveillée dans son beau lit chaud à pleurer en silence pour la pauvre chose. Elle souhaitait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, mais s'il n'acceptait pas qu'elle lui donne de la nourriture gratuite, alors il n'accepterait aucune forme d'aide.

Même s'il ne la voyait pas, la propriétaire du magasin fit un sourire au garçon posant son panier sur le comptoir. Il ne lui avait jamais tendu directement ses articles, il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche. Une larme glissa sur sa joue alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi le toucher effrayait tant le garçon. Même le plus petit contact pouvait provoquer une crise de panique chez lui.

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, mon chéri ? » Demanda gentiment la dame en passant sa soupe et son pain. Elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas, il ne le faisait jamais. Elle ne savait pas si son silence était dû au fait qu'il ne voulait pas parler, ou s'il en était physiquement incapable. Pourtant, elle aimait lui parler, elle aimait lui faire savoir qu'elle se souciait de lui. Elle espérait que ses gentils mots lui apporteraient un peu de réconfort, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes.

« Ça fait plus d'une semaine. » Dit-elle doucement. « Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi. »

La dame força le sourire à rester sur son visage lorsque le garçon refusa de la regarder. Une fois de plus, elle souhaita qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'elle puisse faire pour l'aider. « Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, chéri, mais cette semaine il y a une offre sur toutes les soupes, une acheté est égale à une offerte. » Elle mentait, mais elle voulait que l'enfant ait son lait, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'en avait pas acheté et son corps trop maigre et frêle avait désespérément besoin de calcium.

Levant la tête, le garçon l'inclina sur le côté, étudiant la femme. Non seulement la lueur colorée autour des gens lui disait s'ils étaient bons ou mauvais, mais parfois elle lui permettait aussi de savoir s'ils mentaient ou non. Étudiant sa couleur, il sourit quand la lueur pulsa légèrement, s'évanouissant avec son mensonge. Normalement, il serait contrarié que quelqu'un lui mente, mais il savait que cette femme était juste gentille et voulait aider. Lui offrant un sourire rare et vrai, il décida d'accepter sa générosité pour cette fois. Retournant au réfrigérateur, il prit une brique de lait de taille moyenne, reconnaissant de la gentillesse de la femme. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait vraiment pouvoir boire du lait, il avait hâte. Contrairement à la plupart des enfants des rues, il ne gaspillait pas son argent en bonbons, sodas ou autre malbouffe, il avait besoin de nourriture qui lui permettait de garder le ventre plein assez longtemps pour ne pas avoir à s'aventurer à l'extérieur pour gagner plus d'argent. Ce n'était pas comme si ça lui manquait de toute façon. Il n'avait jamais mangé de malbouffe, alors il n'en avait pas besoin, il pouvait s'en passer.

« Prends soin de toi, chéri. » Soupira la vieille femme alors que le garçon se retournait pour quitter son magasin. Si elle le pouvait, elle ramènerait le garçon chez elle, mais elle savait qu'à la seconde où elle le lui proposerait, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Le garçon avait été gravement éprouvé et il ne faisait confiance à personne. Si elle lui offrait un foyer, il y verrait une ruse ou une façon de le blesser. Au moins, elle pouvait l'aider en lui donnant un peu plus de nourriture ou du lait. Cela ne l'aiderait pas à mieux dormir la nuit, mais au moins elle faisait quelque chose.

XXX

Le garçon escalada avec précaution la fenêtre brisée d'un vieil immeuble abandonné qu'il appelait son chez lui, deux sacs tenus fermement dans ses mains. Se retournant, il remit en place la planche qu'il utilisait pour couvrir la fenêtre afin que personne ne puisse savoir qu'il vivait ici. Il vivait ici depuis quatre ans maintenant, et même si c'était un dépotoir et que ça s'écroulait autour de lui, cela le mettait à l'abri du reste du monde et des éléments hostiles. Il avait un plancher, quatre murs et un plafond, ce qui ne le gardait peut-être pas au chaud, mais c'était son chez lui.

Se traînant jusqu'à son petit tas de couverture caché dans un coin, le garçon posa ses sacs puis s'assis. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de biens, et presque tout ce qu'il avait, il l'avait obtenu des églises qui laissaient des choses pour les sans-abris, mais il était reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait, tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir autant que lui. Il avait trois couvertures bien usées, trois paires de jeans, cinq t-shirts, deux chemises, quatre paires de chaussettes trouées, trois sweats à capuche, une paire de baskets, une paire de botte de neige et une manteau d'hiver trois tailles trop grand. Tout était déjà vieux et bien usé quand il les avait obtenus, mais il était reconnaissant envers les personnes qui les avaient donnés au lieu de simplement les jeter. Il aurait pu avoir beaucoup plus de vêtements, il aurait pu être comme les autres enfants qui prenaient tout dans les sacs de dons qui étaient parfois laissés derrière les églises, mais il savait ce que c'était que d'avoir froid, de n'avoir rien, alors il ne prenait que ce dont il avait absolument besoin et laissait le reste aux autres. Il y avait tant de gens qui vivaient dans la rue, et malheureusement il n'y avait pas assez de dons pour tout le monde. En hiver, il était courant de trouver un cadavre gelé dans la rue ou caché dans une ruelle. C'était triste, mais c'était l'un des dangers d'être sans-abri.

Saisissant sa miche de pain, il en prit une tranche et la fourra littéralement dans sa bouche, gémissant de plaisir. Cela fait quatre jours depuis sa dernière bouchée de nourriture, et même si le pain n'était pas son plat préféré, c'était de la nourriture qui allait dans son ventre vide. Il détestait cette vie, il détestait vivre seul et dans le froid, et sucer pour du pain et de la soupe froide en boîte, mais c'était mieux que de vivre avec son oncle ou de retourner au foyer. Au moins, dans la rue, il était libre et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Au moins, ici, il n'était pas battu ni blessé.

Avalant son pain sec, il déboucha son lait et pris trois grandes gorgées, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Le lait était froid, crémeux et délicieux, il était encore meilleur que dans ses souvenirs. Malheureusement, c'était l'été, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir le conserver. Il allait devoir tout boire dans les heures qui suivent avant qu'il ne se gâte.

Il ne serait pas difficile pour lui de tout boire maintenant, le lait était le meilleur, il souhaiterait juste pouvoir le savourer et le faire durer quelques jours de plus. Il lui faudrait probablement longtemps avant de pouvoir se permettre une autre brique.

S'allongeant, il ferma les yeux et se glissa dans ce qu'il appelait son endroit sûr, quand il était enfant. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, juste un endroit dans sa tête, une sorte d'échappatoire, où il aimait se perdre. Quand il était petit et que les choses allaient vraiment mal chez son oncle, il se glissait dans son endroit sûr pour ne pas sentir les mains le toucher, les dents le mordre ou les autres mauvaises choses qui lui arrivaient. C'était étrange, mais dans son endroit sûr, le monde extérieur disparaissait et il ne ressentait aucune douleur.

Quand il était petit, il y avait un petit garçon roux qui lui rendait visite dans son endroit sûr. Le garçon était toujours gentil et très protecteur à son égard. Il savait qu'il était faux, un produit de son imagination, mais il lui manquait désespérément. Cela faisait des années que le garçon ne lui avait pas rendu visite, mais s'il se concentrait suffisamment, il pouvait parfois le sentir. Au fil des ans, il avait ressenti beaucoup de bonheur venant du garçon, mais il y avait aussi une certaine solitude, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. A l'heure actuelle, le garçon se sentait anxieux, effrayé, triste et en colère. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que son ami se sente ainsi.

Avec un soupire de tristesse, il sortit de son endroit sûr et laissa la réalité le submerger à nouveau. Prenant une de ses couvertures qui sentait le renfermé et le miteux, il l'enroula autour de lui. Maintenant qu'il avait de la nourriture, du lait et de l'eau dans le parc, il n'aurait pas à quitter son chez lui pendant au moins une semaine. Avec un bâillement fatigué, il ferma les yeux et pria pour ne pas être visité par des cauchemars. Son enfance aimait le hanter quand il dormait et il détestait revivre son passé. Lorsqu'il commença à s'endormir, son esprit retourna vers son ami roux et il espéra que tout allait bien pour lui et qu'il pourrait à nouveau trouver le bonheur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de bonheur, mais il voulait du bonheur pour son ami.


End file.
